


Drabbles

by Couragecomesfromwithin



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Couragecomesfromwithin/pseuds/Couragecomesfromwithin
Summary: A collection of drabbles for Quintis and maybe a few Waige *Chapters 8 & 9 are steamy scenes for both Quintis and Waige so if you are not down with that...keep aaaaaaway :P





	1. Head and heart

She pulled him harshly to the most secluded part of the garage, her voice low and fierce. Her eyes blazed as they burned into his. “Have you lost your damn mind!?” she ground out between her teeth.

Her arms were folded protectively in front of her chest, maybe she was stopping herself from lashing out, her expression clearly showed she wanted nothing more in that moment but to beat some sense into him. He stayed silent, watching her jaw clench and unclenching as she struggled to resist her desire to grind her teeth. “You are not going!, you're not doing it! You can't”

He considered his words carefully before gently reaching out to grip her upper arms, his thumbs rub soothing circles upon her shoulders. He lowered his head slightly as to look her directly in the eyes. “I have to sweetheart, there is no other option-”

She took a sudden step towards him, gripping the front of his jacket, looking intensely into his eyes. Holding eye contact for a pronounced amount for Happy was difficult, however she had yet to look away even once. She was serious. “You can't. Please Doc, Please don't do this.”

Her eyes were doing that odd twitching thing, the almost blink thing .He had to stop the small smile that dared to raise itself upon his lips, Her eyes were obviously stinging and she was attempting to keep her eyes from filling up. “it's too soon Toby. I can't lose you to that again, we can't risk it, Toby, please you have worked too hard to stop, to quit...”

He brushed the portion of her hair that had fallen to obscure part of her face back behind her ear, he moved to keep his hand pressed to the side of her face, running the pads of his fingers back and forth caressing her neckline and scalp. The feeling of her skin, the smell of her hair, the look in her eyes. He needed to remember these things. The memories of these things, they are what would keep him in check the entire operation. The reason he fought the desire and craving of being sat back at the poker table once more, the feeling of the chips and cards in his hands, every day he fought against it. For her.

“Happy, what I am about to do is going to biggest test of my strength I think I will ever face, and I am ready for it Happy, truly.”

her gaze dropped as he spoke, her grip on his jacket loosening slightly. He took another step towards her, widening his stance as to steady himself as he looped his other hand into the hair on the other side of her head, tilting her head back up to look at him.

“Sweetheart, I told you that I was making one last monster bet, and it was on you, on us, and I am determined I am not to loose. That is why I am going to do this, to prove that the only thing in the world that has any hold on me any more, is you. The one addiction I'll never be looking to break. So I need you right now to tell me that this is ok, that you believe I can do this.”

she stayed silent, her eyes beginning to fill and skin flushing. her voice cracked slightly as she spoke. “I do, I just don't want you to, I don't think you should have to.”  
He gave her a sympathetic smile.

“it's what we do, you know that to have Cabe sending in normals to go up against someone who is so obviously one of us, would be irresponsible and unfair. They wouldn't stand a chance. They would be dead before the day was out. This way he'll be picking on someone his own size, someone who has a whole team of fellow geniuses behind him. This guy is already at a disadvantage, and doesn't even know it."

She gave him a watery smile

“Now is the time of which we have to have faith and be brave. Happy, I love you and I'll be coming back too you, I promise.”

She was biting down hard on her lower lip. She pulled herself into his chest, wrapping her arms tight around his back, inhaling his smell, desperate to hold on it, and him, for as long as possible.

“I know, I love you too”

He buried his face into her hair, softly whispering, “I love you most sweetheart, I love you most”


	2. Having faith

She listened to the steady beep of the heart monitor, letting it comfort her. Eyes closed and looking like death but each steady heartbeat was being registered with each beep, he was still alive, still with her.

She didn't think she had ever felt true fear, till she saw his body teeter over the edge and drop. She swore that her heart stuttered and caved in on itself like a crushed can. She had seen the footage, she had screamed his name – she can't recall doing that, she can't recall practically collapsing into Walters arms either as he pulled her back, having watched run to the edge of the building, she looked like she was about to hurl herself off it too, she would never be able to be rid of what she saw, his body all bloody and broken as she looked down. He had fallen onto the rubble bellow she didn't know if that was better than the ground, he hadn't fallen quite so far so that was better right? When she had suggested this piece of hope she was holding onto like a lifeline the look between Cabe and Walter said it all.

God! she was so mad! Not so much at Toby...well a bit at Toby but mainly at herself. She knew the buildings structure had been compromised and had said so, but she didn't fight Toby on the idiotic idea of climbing up onto it as hard as she should have.

 

She was beginning to suffer one hell of a headache as she replayed the events of the day in her head, she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose trying to relieve the pressure. She couldn't help her heavy sigh of frustration and worry and tiredness. 

They had succeeded in their mission. Collins was dead, bullet to his brain and Toby was...alive. The vision of Toby awakening and cracking some joke or finding find the irony or some stupid metaphor in that and be unable to refrain from voicing it was all she wanted right now. 

She could weep that somehow Toby's heart was still pumping, still beating whilst Collins's was silent and still. The relief and happiness she felt at the image of Collins stiff, cold corpse down in the morgue brought her was probably sick but it didn't stop her hope his remains would be well fired and pored down the toilet. Hell she would pay for it.

She shouldn't have allowed Toby to confront him. How naive. How stupid of her. Of course Collins had lured him up with the full intention that neither one of them would be walking away. He just wanted to hurt her, hurt them all.

They had been looking through the entire facility looking for him, but he knew that Toby would be the fist one to figure out that he wasn't hiding, he was waiting. For Toby. There was 100 other ways he could have been apprehended but with the threat of another bomb Toby had taken the easiest and simplest route to complete the task.

He had escaped again, just to very almost kill Toby a second time. Teamed up with some other maniacs. She doubted he had any physical contact with the creation of the bomb that had torn apart the Hospital, but no doubt he had, had a few ideas for it's improvement. Hospital staff, patients, their families, crushed and killed all collateral damage. She had always hated hospitals, to many bad experiences, right now she hardly cared. She had no idea what hospital she was in right now but it didn't matter. They were taking care of Toby, that was all that mattered. 

Beth had come in but Happy didn't register her presence till her hand landed on her shoulder. 

“Toast and a cup of hot chocolate.” Happy gave her a questioning look but Beth only responded with a warm smile.

“you need to eat and sleep, so, no it's not coffee. Plus, it's the good stuff from the nurses stash. We don't touch the vending machine crap.”

Happy wilted, “I don't want to sleep,I can't.”

“Happy Quinn, I will go get Dr Chang and he will admit you. You have three broken ribs and a previously dislocated shoulder. He will find a previously unseen concussion if I tell him to. We both know that you don't want that so I recommend you take some care for yourself.”

“you wouldn't”

Beth narrowed her eyes dangerously and lips turned to a sly smirk.

“Mr Chang taught our Mr Curtis here, sees him as being like an honorary nephew. So if I say that I'm seeing signs of a head injury in his favourite students little turtle-dove, he is sure to find them too, however subtle they may be. Therefore I recommend you do as I say and eat then drink then sleep” 

Happy quickly took the mug and plate looking wary of the little blonde nymph. She watched her as she carefully raised a slice of toast to her mouth, the action had Beth smiling sweetly. 

Satisfied Happy would do as she was told Beth left having checked over Toby. Happy wouldn't admit it but she did feel better after eating the toast, and the hot chocolate did arouse a sleepiness in her, she pondered over the idea suddenly whether Beth had maybe slipped something into it. She concluded that Beth appeared to be some sort of enigma, so she wouldn't put it past her to do such a thing.

A few hours later Happy awoke to the sound of Toby's soft laughter, the sharp movement of sitting up angered her tired,aching, abused muscles and she flinched at the stiffness in her recently relocated, dislocated shoulder. It took a moment for the Faces of Dr Chang,Beth and Toby to come into focus, each smiling wildly at her. 

Beth was the first to open her mouth.

“Wow, major bed head girl, I can't even achieve that amount of volume when I try”

Toby and Dr Chang gave small chuckles. 

Her eyes suddenly swam with tears, maybe Beth really had given her something. Toby tried to sit up but was quickly scolded by both nurse and doctor. She slowly stood from her chair and made her way to the bed, eyes streaming. 

“your ok, your ok, your awake and your alive and I...I was so scared, I was so scared I had lost you.”

Hey, hey,hey! Not a chance!

She gave a small hiccup “it didn't seem you had a choice there doc”

“I'm always coming back to you, our story isn't done yet, not even close”

she leaned carefully over the side of the bed to carefully kiss his lips. She returned to her chair, pulling it closer to his bedside to hold his hand. She kissed it softly, reveling in its warmth.

“I love you, I love you so much”

“as I love you, and here I thought Sly would be the blubbering mess.”

“i'm not blubbering, you almost died. It's a perfectly natural response I have been told”

Toby gave her a toothy grin before turning to Beth.

“the old hot chocolate and rescue remedy trick?” 

Beth turned to give Dr Chang a sly grin as his cheeks turned a little pink

“yeah the old hot chocolate and rescue remedy trick” 

Happy turned her watery eyes to look between the three of them.

Dr Chang gave a hard sniff and puffed up his chest, quickly moving to pick up Toby's chart, scanning over it to avoid meeting their eyes

“I have no idea what you are talking about”


	3. Bump in the road pt 1

Happy had a face like thunder as she entered the parking space taking a deep breath, trying not to break the steering wheel “I still don't understand why we are the ones doing this.”

Walters exasperated sigh came in over the comms “Because Happy, I have to hack, Paige has to obtain the samples we are to collect for examination, Sly has to help me show the..necessary media, Toby has too get a read for any suspicious markers and Cabe is to old to be considered a candidate.”

“well, why couldn't Paige and I have switched.”

Toby had been quiet the entire journey but even he couldn't help the snort, “Happy, I mean this in the kindest way, but no one would believe for a second you were a nurse. You lack, what's the word, a tenderness?, a softness, that one could say is required?”

She dared not let it show but the comment stung a little, “I can be tender...” 

He was looking out the window, as if looking to see if the van could be seen from their position in the parking bay “well your going to have to prove yourself, soften a little, think more Paige and a little less Happy. We need to convince these people we want a baby and are excited at the prospect. Smiles” He turned to give her a cheesy grin.

Happy took one last deep breath before exiting the vehicle, putting on a small smile, she was going to have to work up to a grin.

 

Toby seemed to have forgotten the illusion they were trying to portray,speeding ahead, she quickened her pace a little to link her hand with his. He took her hand,but his grip wasn't as firm as it was. 3 weeks ago. Before the proposal fiasco. He was probably still harbouring hurt and frustration. She didn't blame him. 

She had to focus as to keep the smile on her lips. It felt tight and forced. 

Toby approached the desk, oozing charm and approachability. It appeared to come so easy to him. Happy hung back a little, this place had her practically scratching. Women and partners of varying ages and bump sizes, fidgeted in the hard plastic chairs spread about the room. She could hear Toby chattering away to the receptionist.

“Mr and Mrs Mills for Dr Murphy. Sorry, we are a little early, first scan today, find out if they have taken. It so rarely works but we just want this so bad you know? We have been praying for this day for such a long time.” he was laying it on thick today, maybe it was hard to pretend to be in love with her. Still in love with her. Maybe he was trying to compensate.

They had just sat down when Paige came scuttling over to them, a little wide eyed. Her voice was a little strained.

“Mr and Mrs Mills, Hi, errrm I have a little piece of paperwork I need you too fill out.” 

She handed Toby a clipboard and as Toby lifted the sheet, the words “Bugged” Toby and Happy exchanged looks, not good.

Paige took the Clipboard back and scuttled away again with the nod of the head.

Just then a frazzled older looking man stepped into the waiting room, peering over his glasses reading the clipboard. 

“Mr and Mrs Mills.”

With a side glance they quickly followed the man as he sped down the hallway, entering a room and closing the door behind them.

“so Mrs Mills you were implanted with 4 embryos 6 weeks ago, in New york? correct?”

Happy's mouth had suddenly gone dry, she barely got a reply out of her mouth. He took this for nerves. She was a terrible liar when she was this uncomfortable. Luckily he took this for nerves.  
He looked at her empathetically. 

“Don't worry, there is a good chance of this having been successful. And a plane journey won't have made a difference. We know you are pregnant, from your blood test, This is where we discover how many have taken. What a delight it would be to find they all have.”

Happy suspected she may have turned green, as Toby rubbed her back trying to get her to relax, whilst trying to appear comforting. 

She tried to clear her throat so her voice weren't so scratchy but it apparently did nothing to help. 

“4 might be a bit optimistic, though not...unwelcome.” that sounded like someone who really wanted a baby right? 

He gave a chuckle. Toby, chuckled along with him whist Happy's got stuck in her throat.

Just then there was a knock on the door and in came Paige, looking like she was ready to bail. 

“Dr Murphy, there is someone who has phoned repeatedly, and is requesting to speak to you urgently, they won't say what is wrong but that's the 8th time this morning.” Mr Murphy practically leapt out of his chair, throwing an apology over his shoulder as he legged it to the office.

“so how are things going? You both excited?” as she spoke she held up her clipboard with the words, 'stall so I can attach the device. Spoke to Walter. No comms, tech damper? Need to disable to hack.' 

“yeah, so excited, we have been waiting a long time for this” Toby gave Paige a nod.

They heard footsteps echoing back down the hallway, Paige quickly fixed her clipboard and expression. 

“Dr Murphy, i'll just set up the ultrasound for you, I believe these two have some questions for you. She looked to them both expectantly. Thank god Toby thought fast.

“ah yes, Kate has been suffering some spotting, is that something to worry about? Also is there something she should be taking as to support the pregnancy past the usual things? And we want a c- section will you be present for that?” Happy tried not to stare, this was one of the things she loved him for, she could depend on him to help her.

They distracted Dr Murphy whilst Paige fiddled with the device.  
Sly's voice came out over the comms

“Guys? Guys? Can you hear us? Cough if you can hear us?”

Toby gave a slight throat clearing and Paige a small sneeze.

Sly sounded vaguely disgusted despite the falseness of actions “I'll take that for conformation”

They had run out of questions, “so shall we crack on and see these babies?”

“er, sure, i'm ready” Happy turned to Toby and took his hand “you ready” 

“mmhmm, yep, i'm ready” 

there was a crackle on the comms which made them all wince, Happy covered it with a hiss as if movement had made her uncomfortable. Paige was forced to fake another sneeze whilst Toby had to pretend to stumble over the chair. There was no explanation.

Happy lifted her top, hoping Walter had his end covered. She gripped Toby's hand like a vice. Her heart was pounding. Why did this feel like something for her. It was fake all fake, but it wasn't so bad. 

He moved the wand over Happy's abdomen and there swirled into view a little fluttering. A heartbeat. She felt Toby's hand inadvertently squeeze against hers, she looked at him and as he caught her eye he gave a cough and stepped away a little as if forgotten he had become so close.

Dr Murphy looked a little disappointed.

“it appears to be just the one heartbeat, oh well all the more reason to treasure this little one” 

The doctor spoke some more but Happy was to focused on what she had seen. 

“I'll have you come back in 4 weeks, call me if there are any questions or problems ok?” 

Happy barely caught the doctors words, only coming out of her daze when Paige handed her a piece of paper towel to remove the gel residue from her body. 

Toby wasn't under whatever spell Happy was so was quick to shake the doctors hand give him his thanks as the doctor left the room.

 

They quickly left the building, rushing back to the van, Walter looked like a startled bunny as Paige hauled open the door. 

Sly was first to speak

“you'r ok!? What happened? The comms connection fell through, we didn't know what was happening!. 

“what do you mean what happened, everything went as it was planned. Paige got the necessary files and evidence. So before they realise what the hell we just did can we get the hell out of here.” 

No one said anything about Toby's evident mood, and gave him his space as he blared his music through his headphones. they were half way back to the garage when Paige eventually leaned over to Walter. He hadn't yet lost his bunny look and had yet to so much as speak or blink.

Keeping her voice low as not to alert the rest of the team to Walter apparent internal meltdown she quietly asked “Walter what's going on with you? what's wrong?”

He waited so long to respond, she didn't think he was going to. He all but muttered it, wild eyed.

“Paige,I didn't get in. The hack fell though half way... Paige, I didn't doctor the image on that ultrasound.”

She was beginning to understand.

His voice was strangled. “it was real”


	4. Bump in the road pt 2

Paige was rather at a loss of words, but it appeared to be that Walter was not handling this well, “Right, well, ok.”

His head spun to look at her, if it had not been for the seriousness of the situation Paige could have been rolling about the floor laughing at his expression. He practically hissed the words at her “Paige, this is not ok. Happy is pregnant. This is so very far from ok”

His breathing had picked up, he looked about ready to loose it.

“Walter would you please calm down!, do you want everyone to start prying as to why you look like your having a heart attack!”

he stiffly nodded his head but seemed to seek comfort in taking Paige's hand, she was still quite mad at him and was yet to be so forgiving of his actions, but she allowed it.

 

They got back to the garage in record time thanks to Happy's driving. Everyone returned to their working stations and resumed the activities of which the case had disturbed. Except for Paige and Walter, she practically dragged him up the stairs when Walter had looked like he was about to let the cat out of the bag, wide into the populated space s as Toby had clapped him on the back and boasted that there was nothing they couldn't handle to which Walter muttered “how about an actual baby” to which landed him a firm jab to the stomach from Paige. 

She turned on him.

“Walter!”

“what! He didn't hear.”

“lucky for you” 

He heaved a sigh, the news had him knocked for six.

“Paige,what are we supposed to do?”

“I don't know, we could say nothing and let them discover it for themselves...but that feels wrong”

Walter rubbed his eyes “this is example number 1 why relationships in the work place do not work. I never should have allowed it.”

“Walter that isn't fair, this would likely have happened anyway down the line, either between them or Happy herself with a relationship outside of the garage. It is easily done.”

“well who's to say it is Toby's, god why is this our issue anyway!”

“because this effects us all. And do you really think there is anyone else in the world for Happy, but Toby?”

the next voice to permit the air had them both freezing, wide eyed and ice in their blood.

“As much as I love having my love life discussed by you two, I came for your dinner order. Sly and I are making a food run”

Paige could only squeak

“Toby. What did you hear?”

“that you think that Happy and I are written in the stars yada,yada, a belief that which I don't hold much for myself any more.”

Paige found herself able to relax a little. Walter however had to keep pushing it

“so you heard nothing else?”

Toby's eyes narrowed and he lent upon the door way

“why?, should I have?”

Just as Paige had shot out a “No” Walter responded with “Most probably”

Paige rounded on Walter

“Walter, shut up.”

“no, if it were me. I would want to be told. Secrets breed distrust and I want none of that here”

“Walter, don't think about this, this isn't your place!”

Toby looked between the two, “no, pray tell. Anything you have to say I want to hear it. Especially if it concerns Happy and I”

“Walter don't!”

He sucked in a deep breath, letting his words flow with the exhale.

“Happy is carrying a child, there is reason to believe, she is carrying your, child”

Paige didn't know how to take Toby's stoic silence. He seemed utterly calm. Eerily so. Did he already know?

“And how would you know that?”

“are you telling us you knew?”

“No, I didn't. But I want to know why you have such suspicion as to believe that Happy is pregnant?”

Walter and |Paige shared a quick look. 

“The eh, image over-ride I was supposed to do, failed., I couldn't hack it, litrally. So the erm, image that was displayed on the, um, ul-ultrasound machine. It was an accurate image of the, er, events having transpired within, Happy”

“you are telling me, I just saw my kid for the first time. And I didn't even know! No, no! Happy may have her secrets but I don't believe for a minute that, this, is something she would keep from me” 

as Walter and Paige shared another look Toby had turned out of the room, to descend the stairs. Two at a time. The genius and Social handler quickly gave chase with calls to “stop!” and “wait” 

 

Toby strode up to the mechanical prodigy as she stood inspecting her handiwork, hammer in hand, He was trying to keep his cool, and not appear accusing. though he felt the bite of his fingernails digging into his palms. His two followers hung back, waiting to see what he was to do.

“tell me you wouldn't. Tell me you wouldn't keep something from me that affected both of us”

Happy, looked around the garage and to the two observers her brow slightly furrowed in question. They just looked back apologetically. 

“what are you talking about, Toby..?”

“Do you know?”

“Know what?”

she was becoming annoyed. The Psychiatrist turned to the two onlookers. 

“she doesn't know.” he turned to the irritated mechanic “You don't know”

“Know what!?”

Toby lowered his voice and gave a glance to the two on the other side of her bench that it was time for some privacy, that he had this. He took her hand leading her to the airstream and closing the door.

“Toby, what the hell is going on?”

The psychiatrist took a deep breath and shook out his hands

“ok, sit,sit” he ushered her onto the seat” she sat carefully, suspicious of what it is he had to say, and seemed so conflicted about. jittering between something of excitement but which would then change to something of worry and frustration.

“so, your cycle has never been quite consistent, correct?”

“i'm sorry, why the hell are we in here talking about my “cycle” something which is none of your business by the way”

“oh ho! It is most certainly my business now! So inconsistent correct?”

she had no idea where this was going but went with it, rolling her eyes  
“yes, inconsistent”

“and how long since your last?”

“what? Toby stop pissing about and say whatever the hell it is you have to say”

he took another deep breath, his lips curling up slightly at the corners.

“we're pregnant, or rather you are pregnant, and I'm going to be a dad”

Happy looked like she had been struck, “Toby, did today get to you somehow, what is this all about? To mock me? Embarrass me? ”

He was beginning to get exasperated with her,

“yes, it did get to me, but this,” He gestured to her stomach “it's real and its scary and awesome and completely the wrong timing for sure but it's us. It's the world telling us its where we belong. Side by side with a kid in the middle. Everything else we can work through,I want to work through it”

“Toby, I don't know what kind of sick joke...I know that you are mad and hurt but this, this is beyond low even for you, I don't..?” 

she stood up to push past him but he stepped in her way.

“Move!”

“Happy, I swear. The image on the screen, that was our baby. Walter couldn't hack the display, what we saw..it was real”

Happy shook her head, her eyes were prickling and she didn't trust herself not to break down.

“I hate you.”

She shoved his aside and opened the door,stepping back out into the garage. Walter and Paige stood half way across the room, heads snapping up to look at her looking worried and tense.

“he wasn't playing with me, was he?”

they simply shook their heads.

She felt positively light headed. She wasn't prepared for this, not right now.

Paige began to walk towards her, “Happy? Are you ok?”

She shook her head “I can't...I can't do this” 

She moved quickly back towards her bench, when she returned she had her helmet on her head, she swung leg over her bike. She was comforted by the deep rumble of the machine beneath her. She barely heard the opening of the air stream's door and the 3 pairs of feet scrambling out from inside thanks to the roar of the engine. 

“Happy don't, it's not safe!!”   
“Happy stop!!!”

There was to be no stopping.


	5. Bump in the road pt 3

She needed the speed, the adrenaline of weaving in and out of down town LA traffic. It soothed her, focusing on each car, anticipating the movements and manoeuvring the bike accordingly. On the bike there was no Toby,No baby and no worry. She was in full control of a situation. The situation she left back in the garage, she really didn't want to ever return to,there were too many variables, too many uncertainties and she couldn't handle that. She was glad to have forgotten her phone, no doubt they would be blowing it up trying to find her.

Toby however was a mess. He stood running his hands through his curls and beard. There was not enough words to express the turmoil and potentialities running through his head,  
“What the hell is she playing at? Does she not..?! what..?!” he sighed heavily “what do we do?” 

Paige was just as worried, but tried her best to remedy the situation. “Toby she will be fine, we will find her.” 

Toby's nostrils flared “fine? She'll be fine? Do you know the effects of driving recklessly whist also emotionally compromised? O course you do, you were there as we had to rescue Mr robot here from a cliff's edge for that exact reason” he gestured to Walter, who was silent, lips pursed,brow furrowed and arms crossed deep in thought.

Paige said nothing. what could she say, it was the truth. 

Running his hands through his hair one last time Toby left throwing his hands in the air.

Paige had been just about to say something when Walter suddenly lifted his head with the muttering of “ traffic cams” and went running after Toby, rolling her eyes Paige followed.

Sly was standing awkwardly in the centre of the room, running his fingers over the band-aid on his left hand, “is everything ok, Happy seemed...upset and I heard the engine of her motorbike.”

Walter had rushed in moving straight to his computer and began tapping furiously, he barely looked up to answer. “no, we need to find Happy, Sly would you pull up the traffic cams please, and run a search for Happy's plate.” 

Sly ran to his computer, pulling everything up on the screens, he hadn't missed Toby pacing in the corner talking quietly into the phone, probably on to Happy's dad, his heart tugged the sight of his friend looking so distressed. 

When Walter came to stand next to him he couldn't help but ask “Walt, what is going on?” Walters eyes flickered to Paige's form clearly leaving a message on Happy's phone, playing anxiously with her necklace. Happy had left her phone on her bench, but Paige seemed to need to say something to Happy and maybe it would be something Happy needed to hear, so he left it, only conspicuously walking over to cover the phone with Happy's apron, the screen was silently lit with 7 calls from Toby, 3 from Paige and the notification she had 4 voicemails.

He returned to Sly's side “It isn't for me to say, we just need to find her” Sly looked a little hurt “why? What aren't you telling me Walt?”

“Happy's pregnant” Neither men had noticed Toby having come to stand on Sly's other side. Sly's head whipped round “with a baby!?” 

Toby paused for a moment almost like he was trying to come up with a sarcastic come back, however even that seemed like to much for him. He exhaled softly, his response a dejected monotone “yeah Sly, with a baby. Which is why I really need to find her. I don't think I went about telling her the right way.”

“you told Happy?, how did you know and she...didn't?” 

“Walter told me, the scan on the ultrasound..he didn't get through on the hack so what we saw, it was real”

Sylvester was highly confused.

“But Walter wasn't handling the hacking of the machine, I was. I hacked it when Walter was talking to Paige outside the van. I left Walter the system to hack the firewall on the computer system, but it disconnected and shorted out damper frying the comms. It had nothing to do with the Ultrasound machine. My projection was streamed to both computers and the machine, but controlled by mine. I told Walter this. I told him I could only get a clear enough video of one fetus, not two or three like we wanted as to draw him in as a back up plan.” 

They both turned to the dark haired, short circuiting genius. He was shaking his head. “no, no you didn't”

“yes I did, you were talking to Paige about where the bugs were in the building and why they were suppressing your the ability to hear us in certain areas of the building , Walter, you gave me a thumbs up”

Paige having heard all this ran her fingers over her face, “So you are telling us that what was shown was a video clip as intended, uuugh! See this is why you don't jump the gun Walter, now we have Happy out there, driving like a maniac thinking she is pregnant when she isn't, i'm calling Cabe” she started walking away not hiding her frustration “you geniuses and your inability to freaking communicate!”

“Happy's pregnant?”

The three geniuses and his mother turned at the sound of the 11 year olds voice. 

Paige instantly became disapproving “Ralph, What are you doing here? Why are you not with Katie?”

“ I asked her to drop me here, I want to have Walter look at something I've been working on, but Happy is pregnant?” 

Toby's voice was a bit disheartened as he spoke, he was trying so hard so upkeep the realisation of the situation was hurting him a bit. “nah, squirt. Just a mix up, only she doesn't know that.” he ruffled the kid's hair good naturedly.

Paige however was not about to let Ralph's sudden appearance slide,

“Ralph, I don't mind you coming here, but you are supposed to phone me, there was no guarantee we were back here so-” 

“but I knew you were back!” he seemed to consider what he had just said to be a little to much, his eyes comically widened, it didn't pass Toby.

He eyed the boy suspiciously, discomfort,guilt and stress markers were all jumping out at him “what do you mean you knew”

The boys eyes shifted to Sly apologetically, the psychiatrist rounded on the mathematical genius. “and how does it involve you?” The youngest members face drained of colour and he gaped like a fish, backed into a corner,

“We just feel better knowing you are safe, ok? It wasn't intended as a infiltration of your privacy!”

Paige decided to take the softer approach. “What have you two done?”

The two boys in question shared a glance and Ralph moved to put himself between Sly and the rest, “we made devices which are essentially trackers...and put them on your vehicles”

“how?”

Toby gave a sudden laugh of realisation, drawing the attention from the smallest genius “So that's why you have been spending more time around Happy, Ha Ha! I should have guessed you were up to something”

“we're sorry” Ralph hung his head on shame but it was Sylvester who despite picking at his band-aid nervously, boldly said “No we're not. We will not be sorry for being concerned for the safety of our friends, twice, members of this team have gone missing for a large period of time and they nearly died because no one knew where they had gone. Never again. We refuse to go through it a third time, You are all just lucky we decided against the internal trackers. The ones placed on your person.”

“so you know where Happy is right now?”

“i can find out”

 

She had to confirm this for herself. She had driven for so long the thoughts and realities that she had hopped onto her bike to forget to begin with,had began to descend upon her once more. She made one stop and decided to head for home. 

She didn't pause or take note of anything as she entered her home. One thought. one action. 

She had 5 minutes to wait. 5 horribly, miserable, long minutes of which would seal her fate. Somehow she felt there was no point really. Something within her had already accepted Toby's words to be true. A part of her liked that. She knew it wasn't just apprehension sitting in her stomach, there was excitement, anticipation and probably a life too. A life maybe, for the kid, her life would probably repeat it itself and snuff out hers. And yet she knew she wouldn't, couldn't, change a thing. 

She wandered back into her living space, it was shrouded in early November sunset, the glow warming very little through her half open curtains. She glanced at the tests in her hand. no change. yet. 3 minutes to go.

“you didn't need to do those” 

she nearly dropped the damn tests, “how the hell did you get in here!” 

there was a low chuckle from the chair across the room, despite the darkness she saw him raise a bottle to his lips, “I have my ways”

“If you are referring to Mrs Burke, I don't think that having her be my guard dog and giving her a cut of my key counts as a 'way' ”

Toby said nothing. Just raising his bottle to his mouth every once in a while.

Happy sighed, if he had something to say could he not just get on with it.

“for goodness sake Happy, sit, chill, have a beer”

“I would have expected a Harvard trained physician advise against such things as drinking beer”

He took another long draw of his beer before he spoke “He would if you were actually pregnant Hap. So, as I said, those tests, are wholly unnecessary. Walter was wrong.”

Happy looked back up at him, having looked down once more to the tests in her hand

“that's not what these sticks are saying.”


	6. Bump in the road pt 4

Toby didn't believe it. It wasn't possible. He wasn't going to let the idea go to head again and most certainly nowhere near his heart. Not even with 3 more tests and a blood test, he was just waiting for the other shoe to drop, for the rug to be pulled out from under him.again. 

Yet here they sat in the waiting room, for their second scan, and there was defiantly a bump taking shape on Happy's abdomen. But he was keeping himself at a distance, from both Happy and the baby. It hurt Happy to see him so distant and not know why, was it because it was her? Or because he didn't really want a baby? She had a sinking feeling it was the first. There were nights where despite sharing a bed, he didn't speak to her, didn't look at her the whole evening but nights where he couldn't sleep and he would wait till he was confident she was asleep and he would rest his hand upon the bump, as if assuring himself it was real. Most of those nights she was faking sleep, the action making her eyes burn with tears behind her closed lids. Damn hormones.

She sat in the plastic chair trying not to bounce her leg or fidget. She was scared, he had to know that. They were half way gone already and she was the one pushing to organise a room and buy things which was wholly unusual for her. It was the wrong way round. It wasn't that he was cold towards the idea, he just seemed unfeeling. He was purely concerned about her taking her vitamins, making sure she was eating properly and doing nothing even remotely dangerous. He was caring for her as any father to be should, but not in the way Toby of before would. 

The first scan at 15 weeks, he had been attentive and asked plenty questions. But said nothing before or after. They had found that it was expected to be a boy, but not to quote her on that, that had raised a smirk from Toby and having found that out she hoped it might have lifted Toby's desires to involve himself more, it didn't, it only seemed to make him a even more drawn. She was beginning to fear that the crease that was forever set between his brows would would soon be carved upon his face permanently. Happy forever felt they were ghosts purely frequenting the same establishment. He had moved in with her physically, but mentally, emotionally, he had never felt further away.

The doctor for their appointment had a slight Italian accent and she found she could barely focus on what was being said, all she could think about as she spoke was how happy they had been before, how one evening as they were curled up in bed, he suddenly turned to her, he had decided to learn Italian as to one day take her there, because “Paris may be the city of romance but Italia- it is the country of love” and how she had laughed, not realising that he had been serious. A few weeks later he had gone and done it. He came sprialing in one evening, spouting off sentence upon sentence of italian, wrapping himself around Happy kissing her neck, running his hands up and down her body as she laughed, only recognising a few words herself. Her heart squeezed at how as she had rested on his chest that night, her heart still pounding as he ran his fingers through her wild hair, he softly spoke words of love and devotion, spoken in Italian as if English could no longer convey his love as strongly as he felt it needed to. 

She wanted that back, she wanted it back so badly it made her feel sick. He would often leave to tend to a case with only a chaste kiss to the side of her head and a simple uttering of “ you need me, call”, how she would cry and cry in frustration,in anger, in hurt, in desperation, in guilt and in loneliness. Paige helped when she could, trying to support,comfort,listen,advise the best she could but it wasn't coming from whom she wanted, no, needed it from most. 

 

Some times she would try to talk and express how she felt, how she wanted to work on fixing things. She had filed for divorce months ago, the ball had been set rolling so it was only a matter of time before she would be free to start a life with him,how she had wanted to. But she no longer knew if still he did. She would approach the subject and he would sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose and tell her 'He didn't want to get into it right now and how he didn't want to argue or upset her. That it wasn't good for the baby' and so he would turn back to his book, and she would bury her feelings once more.

Things had been going so well with the pregnancy but then came the birth. For 30 hours Happy had been in labour and it had been torture, the longer it went on the more Happy began to worry and panic. Toby had stayed calm, but as he looked at the monitor that had began to beep, he shared a quick look with the midwife who scurried over, then out the door quickly returning with the doctor.

It all happened so quickly words like “baby is in distress” “declining heart rate” “no longer safe” emergency c-section” had Happy's brain swirling, they were able to get straight into surgery without knocking her out due to her epidural,only increasing it, but for Happy that felt far scarier. Nurses and midwives were dashing around her attaching several things to her, Happy felt unable to understand what it is they said to her, as if her head were underwater. And where was Toby, had he just left her? 

She was wheeled into theatre, the screen put up and people filed in dressed in gowns and masks, she felt the tears she was desperately trying to contain fall, rolling back towards her hair having been laid out flat on the table. It was all going horribly wrong at the last hurdle, maybe history was destined to repeat itself, she began to pray to whoever and whatever it was people believed so much, that which had some power over life's events, that her son would be ok. That if nothing else, that her son would enter the world safe. 

Warm fingers suddenly smoothed her forehead, she opened her eyes to warm round ones, his face was obscured by the surgical mask but his eyes said it all. He was here, whatever was to happen next, he was going to be there. She broke eye contact when she felt a tug then another. She waited desperate to hear her baby's cry. 1 minute, then 2. she looked towards Toby, the need was evident to in his locked and grinding jaw. Had the sound been sucked from the air?

And there it was, the sharp, gurgled cry of a little life. Their little life. The rock that had been sitting on her chest was suddenly lifted and she could breathe. She hadn't realised she had a death grip on Toby's already bruised hand from the last 20+ hours, she finally let it go, pushing his frozen form as much as she physically could with her guts hanging out, spread out on an operating table, he blinked hard, moving to look at her, urging him with her watery eyes, all she could manage was a croaky “Go”

His legs started to move towards the yowling newborn, the relief flooding her body had her sobbing, the nice nurse had come to dab at her eyes and attempted to console her, when she looked up and smiled. Happy turned her head back round, and there stood Toby as much a mess as her with a little pink bundle. He sat down on the provided seat by her head, sniffling a couple times before managing to get out the words with a hiccuping laugh “It's a girl, she told us not to quote her on it and we shouldn't have” 

Happy, grinned. Not what they had been anticipating but equally as wonderful. “A girl? We have a little girl!?” 

He beamed at her though his tears, “yeah! A little girl” He looked down tenderly at the small squishy creature, before looking back to her leaning over to kiss her hard on the forehead, before resting his own upon it, whispering “well done Hap, you did it, she's amazing. You both are” He stood back up, gently manoeuvring the bundle to put her in Happy's line of sight,though due to tiredness and her eyes swimming with tears she didn't get the best look, but it was squishy and purple and warm as Toby rested her on Happy's chest, so all was well. She looked back to Toby as he gazed upon their daughter, He looked so content and in love. He had looked at her that way once too. 

“Toby, I think I know what i'd like to call her” 

He looked to her softly “What is it?”

“Amelia”

Toby looked back to the babe “Amelia Grace Quinn.” he smiled “I like it.” 

He picked the squirming bundle back up, cradling her to his chest.

“Curtis, Toby, Amelia Grace Curtis.”

He looked to her as if in shock. “Curtis? I thought you might want to..”

“Of course not, you're her Dad Toby, she's yours. She's ours” she was beginning to feel a little loopy with the meds and lack of sleep.

He was quiet for a bit when he all but whispered

“you still mine Hap?”

sleep was really hard to resist right now, she couldn't tell if her response even made it out “if you still wanted me, Toby”

 

She awoke to Toby was standing by her bedside, Amelia in his arms, “sorry Hap, time for the first feed.” He seemed to be looking at her differently. Maybe that was due to having just had his baby 

“How long was I out?”

“two hours, I was beginning to worry a little, she really needs to feed, but you were so tired” 

“it's ok” This was to be her first hold and she was terrified, “what do I do?”

Toby realigned the bed so she was mostly flat, he lay Amelia down on top of her horizontally as to avoid Happy's scar despite having no feeling in her lower half. 

she was scared she might do this wrong, was someone else not supposed to at least supervise if not help? Happy had no reason to worry, Amelia knew exactly what she was doing, latching easily and smoothly. Happy looked up to celebrate this success with Toby but he had stood to face away. That made her eyes sting, there was a knock on the door and Toby quietly opened it to a large, kind looking nurse who beamed when she caught sight of the successful feed from the doorway, she at least wanted to celebrate this first milestone. She watched Happy feed, smiling proud

“oh, look at this! Oh you know, I knew from the look of this one that she was going to be a good feeder, and look at you Mommy, a real natural!” 

Happy noticed how Toby was still hovering by the doorway, “er,ah.., i'll just go let the team know that all is well with you both, ok” 

she gave a light nod in his direction as she listened to the nurse, she didn't even think he looked to see her response. 

the next day Toby still seemed to hold some awkwardness around Happy when she awoke to feed, always finding an excuse to leave the room, the night of their daughters arrival she thought something had changed in Toby's behaviour towards them, apparently she had been wrong. This wasn't fair, to either of them truly. Amelia deserved better from her Dad. They had both been poked and prodded by several nurses and they had also forced Happy to make the long walk to the bathroom, she had really wished for Toby to have been there to pull the Harvard card on them. But yet again Toby had left her alone once more as she fed Amelia, gone to get a change of clothes for her and have a shower was his reason this time,she herself had been allowed to go for a supervised shower, it had helped more than they had known. However she was glad to return to both her bed and baby.

She held eye contact with her daughter as she fed, “oh Mia. What on earth am I going to do with him, your Daddy is really giving me some heartache here. I really am at a loss. Maybe you can work your charm. Make him jealous when Cabe and Paige get a hold of you, yes?” 

She just looked up at Happy in blind curiosity yet listening intently to the sound of her mother's voice.

It was a little while later when Toby returned, Mia was safely back in her cot, sleepy and content. Happy really didn't want to face him right now, closing her eyes pretending to be sleeping.

He crept in noticing that Happy had fallen asleep again. He took off his shirt and took the clothes off his daughter settling into the large chair set in the corner of the room, resting her on his chest covering them both with the soft baby blanket Paige had bought weeks ago. He felt her breathing reduce to little snuffles. He treasured this time with her, so small, so vulnerable, so loved. In all honesty he was besotted from her first cry. He had held back for so long as she had grown, he was ashamed at how he had gone down the rabbit hole, forbidding himself to become attached before it was ripped away from him. But she was here, she was safe and warm in his keep. As was her mother. He had only turned to god once before, and hadn't intended in having to so so again, but in that moment where it was unsure as to who he could be leaving that hospital with or if he'd be walking out with either one at all. He had made the same deal again, whether someone would be collecting on it or when they would be, it didn't matter. His girls were healthy and happy so he'd live with whatever time he had and not waste a minute of it. He had already wasted so much.

The nurse came bustling in, freezing when she saw Toby put his finger to his lips before pointing to his ladies in their slumber. Her voice was a whisper,

“I was only gone a minute! I swear! Well so long as she'll allow me i'd like to get another weight and measure on little miss Mia there ” 

“Mia?”

with a smile she replied “yes, that's what Mommy there has taken to calling her” 

Toby gently picked up the sleeping baby, smiling, lifting her to his eye level “Mia, My Mia... Mi amore” he gazed at the face of his sleeping child, his eyes widening and smile dropping a little, his eyes sliding Happy's supposedly sleeping form over the baby's head, as realisation dawned. “Oh,Mia...Mi a- more...oh, Happy.” He lowered the baby back to his chest, his eyes softening as he watched over Happy, he whispered it to himself wistfully “Mi Amore”

When Happy awoke the next morning, her breasts were aching in need of being emptied ,Toby was there, running a protective hand over Mia as she rested on his bare chest once more, making content coos as she listened to the steady, comforting beat of her father's heart. “ Good morning Happy” 

He wasn't usually there when she first awoke, he was watching her through slightly narrowed eyes as the morning sun illuminated them, they reminded Happy of warm honey and melted chocolate. He was talking to her and she had forgotten how to speak, “Hmmm?” 

he gave her a small crooked smile, “I said how are you feeling?” 

“sore, generally sore everywhere, but ok I think, why do you think they will let me home today?”

“that's to be expected, but Hannah came in earlier to say that whilst things are looking good and you are coping really well that depending how you felt, they were happy to spring you from this joint. Do you want to go home? Do you feel ready?”

“Yeah, yeah I do! I want to get home and get settled” there was a moment of awkwardness as neither said anything else, “so, eh, how is she this morning”

“hungry. very hungry,she had already had the bottle you expressed last night a couple hours ago”

Happy gave a small laugh “that explains the boobs, I had expected to be up earlier with her” she paused, finding that despite the awkwardness she had to ask something that had been playing on her mind for a long time “Toby, are you happy? Are you doing this because you feel you have to?” 

“No!...I mean,of course I'm not doing this because I have to. And yes, I am happy, incredibly happy. Happier than I thought possible, I mean, holy crap Happy!she's gorgeous, she looks just like you, and I love her, so much. Hell I struggle to put her down!” He looked back to Happy meeting her eyes, his glistening with unshed emotion “she is more than I deserve Happy and I don't want to let her down, I don't want to make the same mistakes my parents did.”

Happy's tone softened “you won't, your parents were unwell Toby. Your not, your going to do fine, we both are. I have to believe that, or I could never have done this.”

“I don't want to let you down either, I already have so much. I know I slipped down my very own kind of rabbit hole the entire pregnancy, I'm truly sorry Hap. I left you to practically do this on your own, I shouldn't have been so selfish. “ his voice had become so low Happy had to listen carefully to hear what he said.

She carefully and slowly slid out of the bed, he quickly jumped up to help best he could, lowering her to sit in the chair he had just vacated. He kept hold of her hand, looking at it rather than meeting her gaze.

“I still love you Hap, always have, always will, but I fought my forgiveness of you for so long, it turned to bitterness and forced indifference. But I can't fight it any more, I haven't the strength.” He lifted his head to look at her,handing her the baby before straightening up, rubbing his hands across his face and turning to leave. Voice still crackling a little.  
“you feed whist I go speak to the nurses about getting you out of here” 

He had his hand on the door when she spoke up quietly. “why do you always leave when I get up Toby?” he spun round to face her, puzzled “to give you privacy, to give you time alone with her to bond. I thought that was what you would have wanted”

“no, I want you to stay, staying doesn't change any of that! I want to talk to you, spend time with you- with her. What ever happened to asking what it was I wanted and not assuming anything Toby?” 

he gave her a tender smile“ok then. let me break you out, and I promise, I'll never leave again”

she was feeling hot and fiery so was determined to have the last word, “good, now go get me my release” 

She herd him chuckle as he closed the door.

By the second day at home she had given up on the whole clothing front as she fed, if it wasn't covered in milk, it was covered in puke and if it wasn't covered in either of those it was just an annoyance. And she was in her own home, there was no need to cover herself, Toby had seen it all before. But despite Toby having stuck to his promise of not leaving, he always seemed extremely uncomfortable as she fed. She was sick of how even as she spoke to him he would be looking at his phone, or a book or hell even the blank wall. 

“so do you think that we should find a babysitter at this stage or until I'm ready to work...which could be a while, is that ok? I'm kind of enjoying this Mommy thing, that's not to say I won't ever want to return to work and suddenly become a stay at home Mom I just...” she sighed heavily,

“Toby! What is your problem, your acting as if you want the couch to swallow you whole. Your a doctor, and a grown man for god's sake, you know that this is what these are actually for!”

“what do you mean?”

“would you just bloody look at me?”

he turned his head slowly and carefully, keeping his eye line above her until he met her face.

“Oh grow up Toby!” she angrily grabbed the cloth sitting beside her pulling it over herself, “there, happy now!?” 

he looked at her through wide eyes “wha?! No!..I have no objection, I..I don't mind seeing it, I kind of like it, It's just don't want to make you uncomfortable! Make you think that I was staring or anything!?”

“so you just ignore my existence then”

“No! It's just easier than trying to stop my eyes from being drawn to watching you!”

She rolled her eyes, her anger snuffing out “watch if you like Toby, I don't care! You are free to watch her eat and not be considered a pervert! Hell she's your kid, and I'm your...whatever I am! ”

He had no trouble focusing on her eyes then “Partner, Happy. Your my partner. You are more than my girlfriend, you have just had my kid. And your, not my wife...so you are my partner”

“I'm nobody's wife Toby, it was finalised weeks ago. I'd have told you if you'd listened.” she looked down avoiding his gaze “I didn't know you saw us as being back together again”

His eyes grew sadder, “again, Hap, I'm so-”

“stop. You have made your apologies, so stop. Just, start being Toby again, Mr communication needs to start communicating again, please” 

He turned to face her, scooting forward on the couch as to reach her knees, her legs crossed and leaning her back against the sofas arm. “I didn't see us as being together again before, I mean I had even been thinking about going back to a place of my own again and just coming over to help and spend time with him, who's now a her. But she's here, and I don't want to leave her, I don't want to leave either of you. So, if you want us to find what it is we had once more, I'd like to, too.”

“of course I do Toby, for so long I have wanted to” 

He lent forward to kiss her lightly, it was her who grabbed the back of his neck deepening it.

 

It was three in the morning when Mia's cries echoed around the apartment once more. Toby stood to go get a bottle, more awake than Happy who from beneath the comforter informed him there were no more bottles. So as Happy roused herself a bit more, Toby leaned over the bassinet to pluck the mewling creature from its bed. He took her back to their bed as Happy yawned widely. He turned on the low lamp at his bedside, before shuffling back down to lie on his side, resting the baby between them

“c'mere, I'll keep watch so you can doze”

Happy nodded thankfully at him, taking off the hoodie she had fallen asleep in, lying back down on her side, resting her head on her arm. Toby rested Mia down beside her, the small infant knowing exactly what to, latching herself on with only a slight wince from Happy as Toby watched silently, making sure Happy's breast didn't fall into his daughters face as she fed. All was quiet as Happy dozed and Mia fed.

“i connected the dots you know “Mia- Mi amore”

Happy didn't even bat an eye lid, she had wondered how long he would hold on to that realisation, “I know, I was hurting so I pretended to be asleep when you came in”

He sighed “I'm-”

Happy held up a finger “don't even”

Toby rolled his eyes, before noticing Mia had lost her latch and beginning to squirm, he repositioned her, directing Happy's breast back to her mouth, making the corner of Happy's eye twitch in discomfort. “I'm dreading the day she obtains teeth.” 

Toby gave a chuckle, “if I could,I would” he was quiet from then on, even when Happy needed to switch to the other side, He stroked her hip as she lay spooned against him as he watched over her side, his daughter quenching her never ending hunger. She watched Toby with big blue eyes which Toby had no doubt would darken to the deep brown of her mothers within her first 9 months of life on the outside. Eventually just as her eyes were beginning to close, soon to bring the feeding session to an end, at least for the next few hours, Toby decided to ask the question he had been dying too since their conversation earlier, and since people were more likely to be open an honest when tired, and there was no one so tired as a new Mom, he decided he would ask. 

“Happy?”

“mmmm?”

“would you be opposed to ever becoming someone's wife again?”

“depends who it was.”

“me”

she gave a small,tired shrug, “eh, we'll see” 

and with that there was a small pop as their daughter had, had her fill.   
Toby picked up the sleepy baby, rubbing her back gently waiting for the trapped air to escape her small form before returning her to her bed beside Happy. 

He had truly never been happier, than to witness the sight in front of him. He was a Father and if he got his way, to be a Husband also. All at the hands of the little,angry, stranger that had entered the garage one morning, unknowing of just how she would shake up his world, or that they would end up somewhere as wonderful as here.


	7. Drunk

He had no desire to gamble and that was odd. But sometimes he would feel something he could only akin to boredom with it some times. He knew it would pass as it always did and he would soon have the desire to be right back in there, with the cards in his hands, the stacks of chips in front of him, the adrenaline, flexing his abilities giving him that rush he oh so craved, it was like scratching and itch, right in the deepest part of his brain. But tonight he didn't he wanted peace, serenity, to focus on something. So he decided to go where he knew he would find it.

Happy rarely sunk to the level of self pity, it was illogical and served to purpose, it never solved anything, nothing ever changed. But tonight she couldn't help it. Each year it came around and it never got any easier. If anything it grew, Her self loathing, the realisation that she truly was not worth loving, not by her Dad and not by any man since, not truly. She wasn't soft and gentle, kind and caring like most women. She wanted nothing to do with make up and perfumes and giggling over cocktails.  
She didn't understand other women and their priorities. They would put a man before themselves so easily, she didn't know how many times she had overheard "well I wanted to, but Charlie disagreed" or "well I knew that but I didn't want to argue with him" or had allowed themselves to be passed over for promotions and jobs that they probably deserved so much more than the man that had received it, probably more qualified to and they hardly batted an eyelash- she had been victim of that to often herself and yet she came to understand why- because men talk and labels are believed if you were to stand up for yourself. She herself had so many labels pinned on her back that getting a job had become impossible without the idea of moving out of state, so she had turned to robotics and fabrication competitions as income but even there she had suffered the prejudice of men. But then Walter found her and she had found a home. But yet she never felt important, she never had and as the years went by she had begun to believe it.  
God she hated her birthday, a constant reminder that whilst she had lived her mother died, that the very same date on her birth certificate was written on her mothers death certificate. She wondered if her father hated her, and that's why he got rid of her. She could recall his face, but if he looked at her in disgust or disdain, if he could hardly stand to look at her she had never realised to remember. She wondered what her life would be like if her mother had lived, would she still be a mechanic? Would she have ever found scorpion? Would she have still needed them? Would her mother be proud? Would she have lived up to her name and been Happy?  
She would never know. She took another swig of the vodka, grimacing as it burned her throat. She was more of a beer girl, but this was faster, the buzz and fogginess hit her quicker. Tonight it couldn't come quick enough.

 

He had driven too her apartment, her truck was parked beside her bike. That puzzled him, she had been talking about her need to fix her bike, something or other was malfunctioning and was in dire need of her attention. He had invited her out to Kolveskys after the long work day - he had noticed that she was more subdued recently, and with a little spitfire such as Happy, it was a little worrying. The bike looked untouched and if there was something wrong he had expected to be tinkering away on it. He didn't like the way his gut twisted at the situation. Something was wrong, he could just feel it.  
He made his way to the buzzer panel. He buzzed Mrs Burke who lived the apartment across from Happy, it was safe to say Mrs Burke liked Toby, and he liked her. She was kind and soft spoken- she was how he wished his mother had been. And she kept an eye on Happy for him. She quickly let him into the building and was waiting for him when he reached the landing of the stairs.  
"I'm so very glad your here dear, I fear something is wrong, I haven't heard a peep in so much as an hour" she lowered her voice to barely a whisper tightening her robe around herself "but before, there was a bit of a commotion " she darted her eyes around as if looking for others that might be listening "I heard crying and muttering"  
He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "don't you worry, I've got it handled."  
He approached her door carefully, giving a gentle rap on the door.  
"Happy? You in there?"  
he barely heard the muttering of "go away"  
He turned back to a nervous looking Mrs Burke, "well at least we know she's alive"  
She gave him a disapproving look, "that's not funny Tobias"  
he gave her a smile and her glare softened as he turned back to the door  
"Happy, let me in"  
" piss off Toby!"  
he heard a soft thud and shuffle.  
"Happy, I'm not leaving so let me the hell in!" he jumped back when something hit the door, he looked to a wide eyed Mrs Burke. "Maybe you should go inside, it might be safer"  
The poor woman looked extremely conflicted about it but eventually gave one sharp nod before returning to her apartment, giving him one last look equating to a "good luck He gave her a receiving wink as she closed the door quietly.  
He returned his attention to receiving entry to Happy's home.  
"Happy, please open the door, I just want to know your ok."  
"I'm fine! So please Toby please, just leave me alone"  
it was the crack in her voice that had him twisting the door knob, not expecting to gain entry but to show her he meant business. The fact he did, that the knob turned fully and the door swung open, astounded him. Her door was never unlocked.  
And there she was sitting pathetically on the floor 10 feet from him,  
he looked at the sight in front of him, never in all his days... with one boot missing- obviously what she had thrown at the door. Her hair was lifeless and dull, clothes rumpled and so far from the Happy Quinn that could could kick his ass and threatened to do so on a regular basis. It was the sheen of blood that had his feet moving. He crouched down beside her as realisation struck,  
"Are you drunk?"  
His question was answered as the smell of alcohol assaulted his nose, she looked up at him, eyes red and puffy, nose streaming and lips trembling. Yet she suddenly smiled up at him.  
"Hi Toby, how did you get in? Did I give you a key?"  
He looked her over , inspecting gently the small wound on her head and finger tips, he looked at her softly "I didn't need one sweet-pea"  
"oh"  
"ok, so I think you are going to need a shower, I'm afraid vomit doesn't suit you"  
"huh?"

 

he carefully helped her up and towards the bathroom. He sat her gently on the lid of her toilet seat.  
"if you wouldn't kill me later, I would totally have Paige do this. This assaults my ethics a bit, so Happy?"  
he crouched till he was at eye level with her.  
"Happy, is it ok if I help you shower?"  
she seemed to consider what he was saying, Maybe she would want Paige. He was beginning to fish his phone out his pocket when she put he hand on his arm, answering silently, nodding her head softly, she looking down, ashamedly inspecting her finger nails.  
He rubbed away the lone tear that escaped her away with his thumb.  
"it's ok Hap"  
He stood and turned on the taps in the bath, she stood up and began to move when he stopped her questioning her with his eyes.  
"I'll need a towel"  
don't worry about it, I'll get it you just keep an eye on that water.  
He was in the middle of her linen closet when her heard a scuffle and the lid of the toilet lifting, he heard Happy retch and cough. He abandoned his search dashing back to pull her hair away from her face and rubbing her back soothingly.  
She eventually stilled, and sat back on her heels.  
He quickly moved to the kitchen, grabbing Happy a bottle of water, she took it gratefully. She was beginning to shiver.  
Do you think you are going to sick again?  
She shook her head.  
"Ok well lets get you in the bath"  
he helped her back onto the lid of the toilet, he untied her remaining shoe, taking it off before moving to her socks and t-shirt and bra, she didn't say a thing, just stared at the floor. Toby paused and took a deep breath.  
"pants next"  
she stood up wordlessly, he tentatively undid the button and zipper giving her the opportunity to change her mind. He paused before he pulled them down, she still made to move to stop him. She leaned on his shoulder as to keep her balance as she removed her feet from the tight pants.  
"I'm sorry"  
it was so quiet, he thought he had imagined it. He looked up at her, she was silently crying again.  
"no, Hap, it's fine. You have been there for me so now I get to return the favour."  
"I never wanted you to ever see me like this"  
" what,vulnerable? naked? Drunk? " he gave her a toothy grin  
"weak" she said, not quite managing to fully roll her eyes without making the room spin.  
He stood back up placing his hands on either side of her neck.  
"you have never been anything close to being weak, a single day in your life Happy Quinn"  
she only moved to rest her head on his chest.  
"do you want to keep your panties on?"  
she gave a groan, "don't call them panties, its weird"  
he gave a chuckle, "ok then would you like to retain your underwear as you bathe"  
despite how horrendous she felt, she still gave him a jab to the ribs. "No dumb ass, at this stage in the game there is no point."  
"Happy if you would be more comfortable.."  
she shook her head, "your gonna see me naked at some point anyway, why delay the inevitable"  
He had to take a beat, trying to regain some composure of the grin that had erupted across his face.  
"glad to see your coming round to see things my way"  
she lifted her head to look at him, "I confessed to thinking that we will happen, not that we are destined to work out"  
"well, I'll continue to live in hope"  
he glanced over to her tub, concluding that it was filled enough.  
He turned off the taps and looked back to her, "underwear?"  
she motioned her hand, "whip em off ,doc"  
he tried to wipe the smile off his face as he did it, she was too funny, he didn't think he would mind a tipsy Happy, this, this was a bit much though. He understood there was more to this than recreation, but he wasn't going to pry for once.  
He held her hands to steady her as she stepped in and sat down. She looked so small and fragile in the big bath, he wanted nothing more than to hold her,comfort her, be someone she could turn to, because she felt safe with him.  
He realised he was staring and to avoid making her feel self conscious, quickly turned away. He handed her the cloth,lathered with soap as to wash herself. He returned to the abandoned linen closet to obtain a towel, in the time he was gone she had closed her eyes and lent back as to recline in the tub. She looked so at peace he hated to disturb her.  
"Hap, you washed yourself?"  
she quickly sat up, "hmmm? Oh, yeah. Sorry just resting my eyes."  
he gave her a lop sided smile  
"that's ok, I'll just wash your hair, then we can get you to bed." he handed her the glass of water from earlier, "drink this as I do it though, I know it won't help much, but it should help take the edge off of tomorrow"  
she took the glass from him, sipping it as he sat behind her with the shower head, wetting her hair then massaging shampoo though her head whilst being careful of the small cut. The feeling of his fingertips upon her scalp had Happy practically moaning.  
"you seem to know what your doing there"  
she heard the smile in his voice, "I used to watch my dad wash my mom's hair in the early stages of her illness, I took it over when he could no longer cope. It was the one time where she would appear to be ok, talking away, telling me stories of when she was young and all the things she had wanted to do, for all of my parents weaknesses and wrongs- I do still have memories I treasure."

Happy didn't say anything else, but she had that crease between her brows that meant she was thinking, he pulled out a pair of pyjamas for Happy and helped her put them on, before tucking her into bed, where her eyes promptly fell shut. He was just leaving the room when her voice piped up.  
"Don't leave"  
He turned back to her "I wasn't planning on it sugar, just heading to the couch"  
"No, I mean don't leave me, stay." she fluttered her fingers against the opposite side of the bed.  
"eeeeer, Hap-"  
"Please"  
Toby closed his eyes debating, he was most likely going to regret this in the morning, but there was something in Happy's voice that had him uncaring of that fact.  
He took off his shoes and t-shirt and slipped under the covers, she pulled herself over to him, curling up against his side. He tried not to enjoy it too much.  
All was silent, the only sound being the occasional passing car outside and their breathing. Half an hour he ran his fingertips across her back, he felt her breathing begin to even out.  
"Today was my birthday Toby. I hate my birthday"  
Toby didn't really know what to say to that, he just continued to stroke her back. Waiting to see if she would add anything else to the statement  
"but this one didn't end so badly, cos I have you." she ended it with a long content sigh  
He felt his heart pick up  
"Anytime Hap, anytime"  
he finally had another memory to add to his treasury. His first night with her.


	8. Love yourself-Waige smut

She had just been for a shower and as she stepped back into the room he forgot all about the book in his hand. She was stunning, he watched as she spun the small towel in her hand up into a turban, he don't know why he found it so attractive, but he did. It was as she bent over her the towel she had wrapped around her body slipped and the top half of her was suddenly exposed, she reacted quickly and caught it just before she was fully exposed, she looked up and blushed deeply when she saw he had been watching her and had seen the event unfold. Even after months of being a couple Paige still felt as though she had to cover herself around him,embarrassed to be seen nude. He was unsure how to boost her self confidence in her body, especially around him. He had considered talking to Toby, but he would take to much glee in that, probably making inappropriate jokes making the situation worse. 

He often wondered if she would misinterpret the way he stared, to be something other than in awe, each time it was as if she would then he on edge scanning over herself for any flaw in which he might notice and find unattractive. She stood in front of the mirror, he knew that she knew he was watching her by the way her eyes would dart to where she could see him watching her from the bed. She seemed nervous, playing with the corner of her towel that was tucked into the piece wrapped around her securing it in place. He sat up straighter, he wanted her to drop the towel, he wanted her to be confident in dropping the towel without a second thought, he just wanted to see her so confident and comfortable around him enough she could walk out completely naked and be assured that he was loving every minute. She was staring at him now, through the mirror, he stared right back. She hesitantly untucked the towel holding his gaze, letting it fall away little by little. It took to long but it finally fell away. And she was glorious.

He knew her routine and slowly got off the bed to go over to the shelf on her small vanity that held her lotions and potions, the ones that made Paige smell like Paige, smell like warmth and tenderness and safety. He picked up the bio-oil and peach body butter he knew she smeared herself with each night. He walked up behind her, tracing his finger down the line of her back making her shiver. His heart swelled in the knowledge that he could cause goosebumps to erupt over her entire body, the good kind that hailed an intake of air with them. He opened the lids of both containers rubbing an equal amount in the palms of his hands before rubbing the mixture down the length of her shoulders and arms, she watched him as he worked, rubbing the mixture into her skin with skill. She wanted to keep watching him, but she felt her eyes fluttering shut, revelling in the feeling of his hands working across her body. His hands travelled down her back to her hips and lover back, he could see the faint white lines of where her body had matured and stretched, he understood that to a society with such a narrow and vain perception of beauty, they were seen to be something to be ashamed of and to hide. He however found them beautiful, he could recall their very first night together. They had lain, working on restoring their breathing and heartbeats to their normal rates, where he had curled around her, placing his hand upon her hip and feeling the ever so raised lines, he instinctively began following a finger along each one, tracing from one to the next, like a little map written across her body, just for him to follow. How she had realised and in her insecurity all but leapt from the bed to put upon her night wear. 

It pained him to have her unable to see the beauty in them, they followed right across her bottom and he loved them, he himself had stretch marks of his own spanning his lower back and shoulders, even a man was not immune to the remodelling of the human body,yet he didn't understand why for him society held no shame in possessing them, but for her there was. He did not know who had branded such art a “flaw” but he wanted to inform them, they were so very wrong. He lowered himself to a crouch, mixing more of the combined moisturisers in his hand. He ran his hands up the back of her leg, focusing on one then the other, massaging the oily cream deep into her skin with the heel of his hand, He couldn't help but marvel at her body, soft yet firm. The road here had been rough, but worth it in the end and here he was, bits and bobs of his dotting the room and with his hand raking across and worshipping her body, in all it's glory. He steadied himself on her hips as he stood back up planting kisses up her neck whispering sweet nothings of her beauty and grace. He wrapped his arm around her waist guiding her to the edge of the bed and laying her down, she turned to her side, sighing contentedly. He moved to pick up the oil and cream and moved back as to give her a gentle push to lie on her back, he knelt on the bed, swinging his leg over as to straddle her. He mixed another concoction of the mixture spreading it out over his hands, she gazed up at him through hooded eyes, he gave her a soft smirk before starting at her collar bone and back up her arms, he felt her breath hitch as he made his way back down across her sternum and to her breasts, there were those lighting scars that he loved so much, the female body truly was a marvel. He accidentally brushed against her nipple with his thumb as he rubbed the cream into the soft tissue she gave a little gasp. He was aware that the female body was sensitive- especially the breasts and worried if he had hurt her, his voice was low and had a bit of gravel to it having not been used in a while, it was often like that when they woke “are you ok, do I need to be gentler?”

She smiled up at him and shook her head, no, in fact she wouldn't mind if he handled her like this more often. She didn't miss how he focused on her stretch marks, but he didn't appear to find them unsightly like she did, he traced and caressed them like they held the answers to his many questions about her, they told the story of her life. There were the really old ones from puberty that only showed in the brightest of light and the most observing eye, but they had been added to once Ralph was on his way, whilst they too had primarily faded they were a bit deeper and more noticeable than the others, he didn't seem to mind them at all.

He made his way down her body stopping to trace the line lines on her stomach, he couldn't help but smile- these were Ralph's doing. He had seen Paige sporting a baby bump before, or a case. But he couldn't help what it looked like, for real, as Ralph had grown, her abdomen stretching and swelling to accommodate him. He wondered if he would ever get the pleasure of finding out for himself. He hoped so, however presumptuous as it would seem, they were still a long way off from thinking so much as starting a family, though he hoped not too long if he was to propose something such as marriage a little further down the line first. Personally he though a child was a far more of a binding contract than that of marriage, a marriage you could walk away from fairly easily never looking back, a child however sharing a child, a little person who contained biological components of both, that would be impossible for most people.

He moved off her to stand at the end of the bed, leaning on it with one leg. He lifted her leg and started at her ankle, planting kisses as he travelled up, her hips gave a small spasm and her gave a slight arch as she gripped the sheets as he hands brushed her inner thigh. He was teasing her as his hands would brush dangerously close to her most intimate area. She felt his deep rumbling chuckle as she her moan got caught in her throat as he had brushed the back of his hand against her. She could feel herself beginning to heat up, a flush coming to her cheeks just as he decided to move to the other leg. He was enjoying drawing out the sweet torture, repeating his initial actions only deciding to give her the occasional nip instead of a kiss. Being with Paige had certainly made him sexually bolder, however this time though he only got so far as to run his finger along the crease at the top of her thigh a few times before she rose up, grabbing his shirt and pulling him forcefully down on top of her.


	9. The parts of you I love - Quintis smut

Happy had never really been curious about the human body, she didn't have a reason to be, but as she watched Toby move about the room shirtless, it sparked something in her. Her eyes were drawn to the way the muscles rippled under his skin, how when he reached up to put the book he had been reading back up onto the highest shelf, she could see the faint lines of his ribs and she longed to touch them,wanting to run her fingertips along them, counting each one. Toby wasn't built like other men she had encountered, he was...neater. Long and gangly, yet strong and toned, everything she didn't know she wanted.

Despite her distaste towards Toby at the time, she had observed how his muscles had become more pronounced and defined as he had spent time at the boxing gym with Cabe, the sight of him the v-neck white t-shirt he wore one morning, despite having been quite loose on him before, was suddenly stretched rather thin, clinging to his chest and arms. She had, had to consciously stop herself from staring every tine he had crossed his arms. She shook her head at the memory. She was glad he had given up on the competing front, her stomach had clenched in guilt at the sight of his black eye after that fight, but he still spent an hour or two with the punching bag a few times a week now. Honestly it made no difference to her how he looked, but she felt he enjoyed the change in his body, and she most certainly wasn't going to complain.

He was exhausted, she knew he was. Even though he was trying to hide it, the case had been a rough one and despite Toby's best efforts having been trapped in with the badly wounded kidnap victim, He had lost. Happy didn't know what to say as to comfort him, but she was trying to be as nice and supporting, like a normal girlfriend would. She even found she was beginning to like being a little more cuddly, purely for the happiness it raised in Toby.

He had entered the bathroom and she heard him turn on the shower, she quickly darted up from her place on the sofa, taking off her clothes as she went. She quietly opened the door, slipping inside, she removed the rest of her clothing,smiling as she listened to Toby humming and singing under his breath as he washed himself. She slowly pulled back the curtain, stepping into the bath just as Toby turned around. He seemed surprised, but he grinned when he saw her eyes, she meant business.

“Hi”, her voice was no more than a purr.

It felt almost therapeutic there in the shower with Toby, it was cold at points for Happy but the moment he saw goosebumps, he manoeuvred her so she was the one primarily under the warm stream of water, she took her bottle of shampoo lathering up both their heads, running her fingers through his hair rinsing it back out. She rinsed her hair as he lathered up the body wash in his hands, running it over her body. He started focusing his fingers on her lower back, working at the knots that had accumulated over time. The feeling had her eyes closing and head rolling back onto Toby's chest. She began to feel like she might doze off when Toby spoke,

“ sweetheart if you don't want a rats nest tomorrow I suggest you get some conditioner in that hair before the water goes cold”

Her eyes fluttered back open, she gave a small groan before turning to bury her face in his chest,wrapping her arms around his hips, he gave a laugh but he picked up her conditioner running the cream through the bottom of her hair for her, thinking, He was combing his fingers through her hair, rinsing out all residue of the hair treatment when he felt the water begin to cool. Knowing if they stayed any longer Happy would be in for a cold awakening. He quickly turned off the shower and unwound Happy's arms, stepping out before helping her out in her drowsy state. He wrapped her in the towel sending her out to their room, before opening the small window and grabbing a towel for himself.

By the time Toby arrived to the room, Happy had woken herself back up, feeling like she had just had real good nap. He smiled at her naked form lying spread out on the bed, he sat on the corner as he rubbed his hair with the small towel strung across his neck, “Feeling good?”

she gave a sigh, before stretching herself “mmhmmm, so goood”

he lay back next to her, turning to the side as to trace patterns of his own creation across her body, travelling lower and lower till his placement made her body jolt, seeing sparks, before he left the place of heat to continue tracing lines across her thighs, she turned her head to look at him, he didn't meet her eyes but she could see his smirk clearly,

“I don't think I ever appreciated the marvel that is the female form till I met you, there is somewhat delight in being able to name each part of you for more than a medical purpose.” his hand returned to between her legs,she could hear the grin shaping the timber of his voice “Knowing intimately each part of you, and how finely tuned your body...is” Happy was sure she was going to bite a hole in her lip any minute now, breathing hard through her nose.

His fingertips continued to trace across her, naming each part as he brushed against it, “Mon pubis...prepuce of clitoris...frenulum of clitoris” He gave a deep rumble as her hips gave an involuntary jerk, it was ridiculous to her, to find what he was saying, such a turn on.

He took his time exploring the intimate areas of her body, relishing how such a thing as a simple touch had her nerve endings going haywire. His grin only continued to grow with each squeak,moan and pant that passed her lips as her world fell away underneath her.

“labium minus...vestibule....and perineum”. And just like that, he was gone, Happy opened her eyes and released the bedding she had been clawing at, she felt rather light headed now and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her. This was not how she had intended the evening to go. She sat up looking about the room for him. She was about to call his name when he returned, completely naked. He grinned at the sight of her flushed face and wild hair.

“where'd you go?” her lips were bitten and swollen giving her a slight pout.

“I went to hang up my towel, I'm dry so I don't need it. Yours however...” He gave her a sly grin and made a run at her eliciting a squeak from Happy as he landed over her. He was hovering over her, kissing his way down her neck, nipping at her clavicle, drawing his teeth over the sensitive spot where her neck met her shoulder making her eyes roll back in her head. Thanks to Toby she had recently had to invest and learn about properly applying concealer, despite the juvenile nature of leaving Hickeys on her, she loved it. It was the only one thing about Toby that could be considered possessive.

At the beginning of the relationship, she considered it embarrassing and she would tell him off when she awoke and saw the damage, so he had stopped, but she found that actually she rather missed it. There was something primal for her about having his marking on her body, she knew he felt the same about the scratches she would leave on his back, grinning when he caught sight of them in the mirror. As short as her nails were, they still left searing red marks down the length of his back. Initially she had been mortified and felt guilty having hurt him, never realising she was doing it till she heard his pained groan, which ended a number of nights of romance as she suddenly pulled back from him. It took several discussions and a lot of convincing on Toby's part for her to accept that the reaction wasn't as she was perceiving it to be. It hurt, but it was a good kind of pain. she still had her doubts at times, times where she had broken the skin a little having not tended to her nails in enough time. There would be no blood tonight, no, she had sat and filed her nails earlier as he had pottered about tidying as she watched. Intently.

Nope, this was her night to focus on him, she pulled his head up by the hair looking into his face as he looked back at her a little confusedly, she shifted her leg to wrap around his and rolled them. Now she was on top, and she wasn't going to be shifted, no matter how he would try.

She straddled his hips, making sure to graze herself against him every little while. She kissed along his jaw, nipping at the hair there, making his fingers flex and dig into the skin of her hips. She trailed her kisses down his chest, dragging her nails down his front gently.

Toby barely suppressed his groan, “shit, Happy what's gotten into you” Her eyes said it all as she grinned up from having licked her way up the small patch of hair bellow his navel, softly blowing cool air upon it making him shiver.

She rose up, stretching,exposing herself to Toby's burning gaze, he sat up to wrap his arms around her hips, pulling her breast to his mouth, and pulling her down with him, he tried to flip them once more, but Happy grabbed the headboard preventing him from doing so,

“Not tonight Doc, tonight I'm going to be on top?”

“Really? Your going all Khaleesi on me?”

“shut up, don't make it weird”

“Nah, this makes it so much better.. Shekh Ma Shieraki Anni, My sun and stars”

she smiled and shook her head “I hate you”

he grinned up at her in response, his eyes sparkling, “no you don't”

He was amazed at the confidence in Happy tonight, she was known to forceful in life, but it would surprise many that the same was not usually so true in the bedroom, which at first surprised him too. He had kind of liked it though.

She bent forward as to kiss him. His hands travelled to her ass, squeezing as she pulled at his bottom lip with her teeth, grinding down making him arch into her. She pulled back and he followed not wanting to break the kiss. He moved his hands to the back of her neck, pulling her back down to him, she laughed into his greedy mouth pushing him away gently.

“Doc, as much as I love all this kissing, it's not the reason that I'm on top of you”

his expression turned to one of teasing, dramatically responding “and what if I told I'm not in the mood, that I have a headache?”

she narrowed her eyes at him,“I'll give you a headache alright” she lowered her face to whisper in his ear “and I can clearly see, you really _are_ in the mood.”

he threw his head back,”ugh, you really can see right through me?”

“I sure can, your practically translucent.”

He gaped at her, “are you poking fun at me?”

“of course I am,” her face suddenly contorted to mock concern, she placed the back of her hand on his forehead “are you ok? maybe you weren't kidding about that headache, your looking awfully pale..”

He grabbed the offending hand by the wrist pulling it off of his head. Toby covered his smile by pursing his lips and sticking his tongue into his cheek, looking away unimpressed by her humour, he then suddenly knocked her other arm out from under her without warning so she landed on his chest with an “Oof!”

she picked her self back up as he laughed at her expense, she thumped him with little force. “Jerk, your going to pay for that”

He grabbed her hips bringing her lower half to meet his whilst lifting his upper body to land a kiss on the underside of her jaw, “I feel it will be in the sweetest way possible” she shoved him and he fell back to the bed gazing up at her rubbing his thumbs over her hip bones. She gave him one more searing kiss before he leaned over the side of the bed to raid the drawer of his bed side cabinet, he turned back to face her, brandishing a condom between his two fingers,wiggling his eyebrows “your honour or mine?” smirking she snatched the packet from him before shimmying down to roll it on to him before shimmying back up.

Holding his gaze she lifted and positioned herself before sinking down onto him, knocking the air from her lungs, just as it always did. She began to rock and move slowly, Toby watching her face intently relishing in the how she would lick and bite her lip and eyes would flutter as the intensity built.

Toby's was beginning to feel the tightness in his abdomen to, he moved to sit up, bringing his knees up behind Happy as to provide her more stability. the change of position deepened the connection between them resulting in exclamation from both. Toby could feel his release beginning to built, but Happy wasn't finished yet, moving his hand down towards her as to aid her in reaching her peak first, he quickly found his hand being pulled away, his body pushed back onto the bed and hands pinned by his head. Her voice was low,and husky with breathlessness “keep your hands there, or I'll zip tie them to the headboard.”

“oooh!, kinky...ah..Happy Quinn!” his voice was strained from trying to form words as she picked up pace, his head was a swirling mess of pleasure, his thoughts becoming unhinged from the endorphins rushing his body.

She had never gotten to witness the sight of Toby's gratification, usually his face was buried into her neck as his release hit. For all the stimulation she too was receiving, she couldn't help but watch as his face contorted and euphoria rippled through his body, his muscled tensed like a coiled spring, his hands twitched as she pinned his wrists, reaching for something to grip as the pleasure washed over him. The sounds escaping his mouth were often muffled and suppressed by her shoulder, she was surprised by how guttural and animalistic he actually sounded as his hips thrust and twisted as if he couldn't get close enough inside of her. He was to soon on his comedown, his body beginning to relax and unwind, he smiled lazily up at her, pupils blown, chest and cheeks flushed. “Bloody hell, Happy!” he began to laugh hard covering his eyes with his hand. She removed herself from him and came to lie into his side, resting her head on his shoulder,

“do you know how much I love you?”

she gave a short laugh, “I have a fairly clear idea”

“God, it's more than you can even fathom” he planted a tender kiss to her hair, pulling her tighter to his side.


	10. Hairmare

Happy growled“This is your fault.”

Toby turned around from his place at the kitchen counter licking the Jam from his fingers, picking up the plate to place it upon the kitchen island ready for Happy “How is it my fault! I didn't have a choice in it! If anything it's your fault.”

Happy sputtered branding the hairbrush across the room at him “Excuse me, I am not taking blame for this rats nest every morning!”

Toby turned back around branding his knife now covered in chocolate spread in return “You wake up with a rats nest every morning”

“yes, but that is usually your fault and its due to my amount of hair not bloody poodle-haired genetics.” she threw her hands into the air, “I do one section and by the time I return to it, it has more tangles. HOW!”

she pinned her daughter down onto the floor between her knees, sitting down upon the couch to gain more stability. “ok new tactic.”

 

Toby jumped around at his daughters squeal of discomfort

“Owww! Mommy, stop! it hurts!”

“i'm sorry sweetie”

Happy sighed heavily, standing back up and walking over to where Toby was filling out the orange juice into cups.

“here you deal with it, while I do that. much good this has done” she took the carton from him in turn handing him the tangle teaser. He grinned at her.

“there's a technique to it, sweetheart” He picked up his daughter placing her onto the chair, working at her hair as she happily munched on her toast. 

 

“There” he took a step back to admire his work. 

Happy looked up from her own breakfast “how can't I get it to do that!”

he wiggled his fingers at her “Daddy magic”

Mia turned round in her chair to look at him, her face smeared with chocolate spread “pretty?”

he gave her a smile and thumbs up “very pretty, princess”

she turned to Happy for conformation of her fathers words, Happy smiled in return, standing up banishing a wipe “very pretty indeed, though I think the chocolate spread might be distracting from that fact” 

she lifted her now clean daughter back to the floor, “go put your shoes on, then we'll brush your teeth hmm?” Mia nodded enthusiastically, running off into her room to grab her shoes. 

 

Happy turned to Toby, pouting at him “I need the next one to take after me in the hair department. I don't think I could handle that twice in a morning without you here,all it would take was an early morning case and they would be leaving the house with hats” 

He grinned down at her, wrapping his arms around her sides, “don't worry, i'll give you some private lessons, just in case” 

She looked up at him, smirking a little “two years and 7 months long enough to learn do you think?” 

He gave her a puzzled look, suspicion growing “that's oddly specific.”

Happy hid her face in his chest grinning “Mia was two when her hair went haywire”

His grip tightened in his excitement “and the seven months?” 

Happy removed her face from his chest to look up at him once more, letting her grin be seen “time for him or her to get here”

He beamed “we doing this again?”

Her eyes sparkled as she pulled his head down as to kiss him,

“we sure are”


	11. First date, Second try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby and Happy have tried giving that first date a second try, but Happy's left confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAP!!!! what a first episode of the new season, ugh the scenes between Toby and Happy,THE ANGST! THE DRAMA! THE FEELS!, am I right!! I'm telling ya, the days of the week between each ep are going to be passing painfully slow! o_O I am so dreading sports season now,it's a tv show fan's nightmare.
> 
> But Waige though...Me likey their justification, and Papa Cabe in the end..ugh my heart. Can't wait till next weeks ep, looks to be a corker! I can see why the cast pegged it as a fav!

 

She stood at the door at her apartment,unlocking the door then turning to Toby,“You want to come in for a drink, Doc?”

 

He wasn't looking at her awkwardly shuffling when he did look up he had rolled his bottom lip into his mouth and had his hands in his pockets, “er, I won't tonight Hap, but i'll see you tomorrow, ok?”

 

He took a few steps back, giving an half wave before descending the stairs back out of her building. It had gone really well she thought, but there was that little clench of fear in her stomach. What if he had now realised he didn't want to pursue her any more, having succeeded on having taking her out, what if it were the chase that kept him interested. She didn't know how she would handle such a thing, she was really settling into the idea of a relationship with that lunatic.

 

She had been made to watch the air sucked from his lungs, he had been dead at her feet and she had,had to be the one to resuscitate him. Her heart clenched, what if she hadn't been there?,what if Walter had been alone. Would Toby still have be here now? in that moment she had the realisation of her true feelings for him, and in the same moment he had reminded her why she had so many reasons to turn her back on those feelings. But the bell had been rung, loud and clear. There was no going back in her hearts desire.

 

She lay in bed the whole night, the tight knot settled in her stomach never loosening.

* * *

 

The next morning she had showered and found herself being a little more selective in her clothing, something that had never bothered her much before. But she wanted to look good today, and smell good too, she dabbed some of the perfume from the previous night back behind her ears,maybe it would provide a positive reminder how how lovely the night before had been.

 

His head popped up as soon as she entered, she saw his eye widen and his visible gulp as his adam's apple bobbed. She felt the smirk twitch at the corner of her mouth, _still got it._ She headed over to her bench as his chair wheels gave an audible rumble as it was pushed back. She had expected to have him come straight over, sniffing around her as he usually did, the fact he headed straight towards Sly confused her. She felt a few of his flickering glances which soothed the mild insecurity that reared it's head, but usually she was trying to get him to bugger off so she could get some work done .The fact that had _purposely_ avoided her this morning, it had her light and bursting heart, deflating.

 

The entirety of the day she watched him, how he kept his distance, how when she suggested the pair of them picking up lunch he had bit his lip and shook his head, she had taken Sly instead, tried to get a better idea as to what was going on with him, if he had maybe confided in Sly as to how the date had went from his standpoint. From what she could gather, Toby appeared to have said nothing to him about last nights adventure. Hadn't even said he was with her.

 

Toby had taken her to movie, one that he knew she had wanted to see, staying silent the entire time. He then took her to dinner, not as fancy as their first attempt, but she liked that. She felt more comfortable, which in turn eased her initial nerves. Her heart had fluttered madly when he put his jacket around her as they had exited to return to the car, how he had put his hand upon her back. She had asked that nothing be said to the team, just yet. And he had agreed wholeheartedly but she hadn't expected this level of avoidance, if anything it would probably make the team all the more suspicious. If there had only been a case as to draw her attention away from the infuriating psychiatrist.

 

The day ended sooner than she had expected, they were sent home by 4. When she said her goodbyes, he barely raised his head in her direction. Had she done something wrong?

* * *

 

She had just settled for the evening having spent the rest of the afternoon at her Dad's garage, he had known something was up when he observed the intensity of which she worked on a car of which he had been having difficulty with, He didn't ask any questions, just let her work. She was grateful for the similarities between them, he knew she needed her space and he gave her it. The moment she walked through her door she had already half way taken off her make up, she had immediately changed into her comfiest clothes and curled up on her sofa when there was a knock on the door, she opened it to a rather twitchy Toby.

 

He fiddled with the hat in his hands, “Hey”

 

“Hi”she greeted his cautiously, unsure about his unannounced arrival. The back of her neck prickled at his state of tension, she had a bad feeling about this sudden appearance.

 

He sucked in a breath, stuffing his hands in his pockets and rocking back on his heels awkwardly. “can I come in?”

 

 _aw crap_. “yeah,sure, come in.” she moved out of the doorway to let him in.

 

He stepped inside, looking around as if it were the first time he had seen it, she closed the door silently. Just standing waiting for him to say something. Or _do_ something. The awkwardness was becoming too much for her,she suddenly found herself speaking, purely to fill the awkward silence of the situation “do you want a beer?”

 

she appeared to have pulled him from his thoughts “Eh? No, no i'm ok, thanks” he was chewing on his lip anxiously.

 

She eventually became sick of him just standing there like a gooseberry. She gave a sharp sigh of the breath she was holding, “what is it you came to say Toby?”

 

He took pause, measuring what it was he wanted to say, Happy was beginning to feel sick.

 

“Happy,i just need to say that whilst last night was great, and believe me,you were stunning, _but..._ ”

 

And there it was, Happy's heart sunk to her feet. She had worked so hard to lower her shields, to let him in and now he goes and does this. She felt her defenses begin to rebuild once more to protect her heart from the damage that was about to be inflicted.

 

He had removed his hands from his pockets and was now expressing with them, in typical Toby fashion “Happy, you can't do that to me!..”

 

She was confused, had she been so far in her own head she had missed something?

 

She squinted, trying to fill in the blanks.

 

“..your gorgeous in whatever you wear, and you have to know I find you extremely sexy no matter what you wear, but i'm never going to be able to get any work done at all if you are all, you know..” He gestured to all of her.

 

She blinked trying to gather what it was he was saying “what?”

 

“the clothes, the make up. The _jeans_ Happy! Do you have any idea how hard it was to form a coherent thought from the point in which you dropped that screw 10 feet from my desk and bent to pick it up!” he was gesturing wildly now

 

“they're new”

 

“I know _that_ , and I totally respect your right to where whatever you want and not be sexualised, but... ” he just gaped at a loss for words,gesturing to her form once more.

 

Realisation began to dawn, the constriction of her chest was suddenly no more,she could breathe again. She smiled at him in relief.

 

“So you aren't rethinking us?, You weren't avoiding me?”

 

He sputtered in absurdity of the thought, “no, no! Why would you think that?”

 

she scoffed in return, “Because you didn't come in last night and when I walked in this morning you looked like you were staring down the barrel of a gun”

 

Toby, muttered to himself,but Happy heard the words under his breath “something was cocked that's for sure”

 

she took a step towards him, trying to meet his eyes and hold down her grin, “what?”

 

Toby exhaled sharply, rolling his eyes and muttering something Happy didn't catch before he swung his gaze to match hers. He stuck his hands back into his pockets, raising his shoulders.

 

“Happy, coming in last night.. I knew it may have resulted in me jumping the gun, so to speak, and I promised I was going to go slow at this, for you. The thought of so much as kissing you last night was a risk of my will power I was not about to take. I don't want to push to hard to fast, I don't want to put you in an awkward position if you are not ready so...” he closed the distance, taking her hands, his voice soft and low “I'm going to do it right this time.”

 

She shook her head at him, “Toby, I'm not trying to keep you on a short leash here, if you were to move to fast, I would tell you. _Please_ don't handle me with kid gloves in fear of making a mistake. We're grown ups remember, we are capable of communication..mostly” she smiled at him trying to lighten things between them.

 

He gave her a small laugh and a smile in one corner “ok, ok, but you promise to tell me if I get ahead of myself?”

 

she held up the three fingers on her right hand “scouts honour”

 

he smirked and quirked and eyebrow, looking at her dubiously, “you were never a girl scout”

 

she gave him a smile, “no, but I wanted to be for a while”

 

he looked surprised “really?”

 

her cheeks flushed a little “yeah, I wanted to be a girl scout as a kid”

 

he placed his hands on her hips “well our kids can be in as many activity clubs as they want”

 

she looked up into his face eyebrow raised “you testing me right now?”

 

“..no..”

 

“you won't live to see a second date, if you try that”

 

he motioned to zip and padlock his lips humouring her.

 

She gave a mock sigh,”if only that was an actual possibility, sleep with one eye open pal, you may have just given me an idea”

 

he just rolled his eyes beaming at her, he saw the thought form in his eyes before he lifted his hand to tip her jaw, pausing to give her a chance to move away. When her only move was to raise herself up onto her tip toes, he took it as his cue to move in, softly brushing his lips against hers, he went to pull back only to find himself forcibly pulled back in by Happy's hands in his hair.

 

She had moved them to the couch, straddling his hips, testing his pain threshold by pulling on his hair, biting and nipping at his lips and skin. She could cover the marks for him in the morning, they were tomorrows issue. She was enthralled by how he would give a hiss but his hips would spasm against her, his fingers delving deeper into her flesh. So pain was a kink of his, she could work with that.

 

“so you like those jeans”, she nipped at his ear, his breathing catching

 

he gave a low chuckle, running his hands across her backside, “I _love_ those jeans” he moved to kiss her jaw, smiling at how she shivered as his scruff brushed against her neck, “just _not_ when I'm wearing tight pants at work”

 

she gave low chuckle “I've still to stretch them out a bit,they did feel a bit tight... sounds like your's were a bit tight too, Doc”

 

He pulled her impossibly closer, grinding up into her “You have no idea, and paired with that low top.. dammit,when you bent over asking if I wanted to pick up lunch... there was no chance I was going to be able to stand the hell up from that desk.

 

She laughed heartily, “I would have taken it as a compliment”

 

He gave a rumbling laugh too “I don't think the rest of the team would have been amused”

 

She rested her head an his shoulder,“probably not”. She let herself just sit in his lap for a while whilst their breathing slowed, studying his features, running her pointer finger over the contours and lines of his face “so you really did want to come in last night?”

 

he gazed right back at her rubbing circles on her hip bones, “of course I did Hap. I spent all last night thinking of what its is you might have been doing. The thought of you stepping out of your shoes, peeling off your dress, running yourself a bath, the thought of the water running down your body” he traced a finger down the line of her throat, following it down to her sternum, he lent forward as to place soft kisses down her neck as if picking up the droplets from his thoughts.

 

The frisson Happy experienced from the action,the goosebumps rising at the feeling of his warm breath heating up her skin,the intensity had her eyes fluttering shut, as her head fell back, she let out an involuntary high pitched moan. She felt the vibrating rumble of his chuckle as he kissed along her collar bone, running his nose all the way back up to plant a kiss underneath her ear.

 

It took her a moment to regain her coherency, her head was swirling. He just watched her as she blinked and eventually regained full function of her ability to balance as his hands held her steady. She realised that she most likely looked like a stunned bunny, he give her a sly smirk “You ok there?” she wasn't yet confident enough in her ability to speak so resorted to giving him a slow nod.

 

She just allowed herself to relax against his chest when he broke the silence between them by quietly announcing “I had better go”

 

she sat up trying not to make it evident how much she hated the very idea. “why?” He cocked a brow at her, “because as much as I _love_ how cuddly you are being,” she blushed at the truth in his words “we have work tomorrow and showing up in today's clothes might be a little unprofessional.” she tried to appear off hand with a resolution, “you could just swing by your place before work...” he gave her a soft smile, touching her lower lip as it jutted out in what was most defiantly _not_ a pout. “there will be time for that, but this is not it, not just yet sweetheart let me take you out on a few more dates first” she played with the collar of his tee, “but we know each other already, its not like we are starting out as complete strangers here. Toby,I don't want to wait any longer. I want to dive into this head first”

 

He placed his hands upon her shoulders, “and I am really happy you feel that way, but as I said. I don't want to screw this up, not this time. So we are going to do this right, let me do this right.” She understood what he was saying, didn't mean she liked it.

 

She gave a long frustrated sigh,how did an evening of heavy making out, which she had the full intention of taking so much further, result in her waving Toby off as he left her building, for the second night in a row.

* * *

 

 

She had let him take her out twice more and it was equally as lovely and they got to know each other better in a deeper sense, but now he was coming over to make dinner with her, and he wasn't going to be leaving. She had a plan for tonight and she was going to make it stick. They had waited long enough.

 

He came over after work, making only a stop for the nights grocery's, Happy changed into her favourite underwear before quickly shoving on her leggings and pulling back on a Hoodie of his she had 'borrowed' years ago, one that she didn't ever really plan on giving back, only now did she really realise why. She was home when she was with him and she found that he was in fact quieter when he was alone with her, Like she grounded him too. She sat down on her sofa with a smile and patiently waited for Toby to arrive.

 

Happy was half way through the latest motor magazine when Toby came in though the door bags of groceries balanced precariously in his arms “Ok! tonight we have chicken alfredo and garlic bread...but thinking of what tonight might involve that may have been a bad idea.”

 

She got up to help him unpack his shopping, “you have _ideas_ for tonight?”

 

he blushed a little, she found it oddly cute, “er, well kissing on the sofa is how our evenings together usually end, so why would tonight be any different” the off handedness of his comment cemented the knowledge that what she had planned for tonight, was going to be well received. He was ready for the next step too. He gave her a side glance before adding quietly “I brought ice cream and red wine too if that's of any interest”. She bit her lip before pulling his belt to have him face her, “girl can never complain about ice cream and red wine. You bring any chocolate sauce with you?”

 

she saw his Adams apple bob as she held his gaze before he responded his voice cracking like that of a teenagers “I,I think there's..eh, some left in the cupboard from.. from last time”

 

She grinned like the Cheshire cat as she responded “good.” with a purr before reaching up pulling his lips to hers with enough drive it made Toby's toes curl...

 

 

 


	12. Don't walk away from me now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> with this (presumptuously) Waige focused ep coming up, I kind of want there to be a Quintis one too somewhere down the line. fantasy or not. Just Quintis focused. what do you guys, (gals and general humanbeans, wouldn't want to use "gender-dominant defining labels"...wouldn't want to upset anyone with "triggering words"* :P ) think? * 'the old college try' if you don't get the reference. :D

He strode away from her, biting his tongue against the bitter, angry, twisted words that desperately wanted to fire from his mouth and strike her down.

 

But Happy was one that predictably _wouldn't_ back down.

 

She threw her arms to the air as she let out a growl and stalked after him,

 

“Toby, I want to fix this. I _want_ to fix this, and I swear, once this is all over with I _will_ tell you everything. I will give you what it was you wanted.”

 

He spun round sharply holding his hand out in front of him, a lone finder held up, stopping Happy in her tracks. His voice was cold and controlled to start, the volume slowly rising.

 

“give me what I wanted! What I _wanted_ was a fiancée, what I _wanted_ , was a wife and a life with you. But you know what, I am glad. I am glad that at last I finally know who you are Happy Quinn. And you know, it's no longer what I want.” he half turned as if he was to walk away again, but he turned back around his expression tortured, voice sharpened and body tense. “For all that I have put in, pursuing you, and loving you even when you didn't want me, _knowing_ that you just couldn't see it yet. What it was we could be.. trying be everything you deserved, be everything you needed even when all it was, was for me to be your friend..hoping.” his voice cracked and his eyes stung. He pulled the hat from his head, huffing a breath before running a hand across his face, swiping at his eyes. He stared at his hat,gripped in his fist gestured out towards her,a way of telling her to stay put. He lifted his gaze to look at her. “But I am giving up now. You have won. I love you and I always will. But I'm serious, I don't want to marry you. I don't want anything from you. Not any more.” He turned back around dejectedly, placing his hat back on his head, continuing to walk away.

 

He was kicking himself for not having the restraint to hold the words back. They had been put out there into the wide open space between them and he couldn't take them back. The angriest and most damaged part of him was glad of this fact, it wanted her to feel as much hurt as he did. But that was only a small part of him,the bigger part, the part of him that loved Happy just as strongly as ever was scalding him, burning a hole in his brain. Him and his big mouth.

 

He knew she was jogging to catch up with him, he tried to pick up the pace of his walking but his feet resisted. She caught his arm, halting him to stand in front.

 

“your not giving up on me. You can't, and I'm not giving up either. I want this, so I'm fighting for it. I will marry you Doc. I'm set upon it.

 

“I think it takes two people in agreement to say 'I do', hell you should know. But I'm telling you, 'I don't'. I can't.

 

He attempted to walk around her but she stepped in his way.

 

“no, No. You will marry me. You will. I promise I will give you all the answers to all your questions, I can't promise that I can reasonably justify them well enough to make make this ok, but I want to move past this, move on from this _with_ you. Toby, _please_.”

 

“ Don't you get it! I don't care about who or what or why Happy! I care that you held it from me,that you didn't trust me enough to tell me, you didn't _trust_ me.”

 

“I didn't know how, I didn't expect to have to.”

 

Toby scoffed shaking his head to angry for words pushing past her despite her resistance.

 

Her voice shook from her tears.

 

“If I could change things Toby, if I could do it again, I would. I would have said yes when you asked, but I freaked, I panicked, you had just been taken, getting an engagement ring, of all things you had to be picking up, _my_ engagement ring! Then you were down in front of me, asking me, and I suddenly couldn't see a way around it. I had no handle on this situation, I had only just began trying to find a resolution and I was suddenly out of time.”

 

She made her way to his still form ten feet from her, his back facing her, she put her hands on the elbows of his crossed arms, noticing the droplets falling from his beard onto his shirt,he avoided her eyes with a faint sniffle. She stepped in closer to his body,

 

“I am sorry Toby, I am so sorry that despite my best intentions I have hurt you, that I can't tell you all that I want to yet. I can't and its killing me. It was never about not trusting you, I just _couldn't_. But soon I _can_ , I love you. _I love you_. I have nothing more to lose but you. I don't want to _lose_ you over this, _please_ Doc, don't walk away from me now.”

 


	13. The night creeper

It was the middle of the night when he roused, suddenly aware there was some one in his apartment. He lay still waiting to see what their intention was, if they were looking to rob him they were not going to find anything of any great value, his heart stuttered as his bedroom door began to slowly open. They crept round to the other side of the bed before a degree of shuffling took place. It took a moment in the dim light from his window silhouetting the form. The recognizable shape and build of the body had him releasing the breath he had been holding. His body relaxing and heart rate stabilizing at the acknowledged familiarity. She tugged back the sheets before sliding her small body in beside him.

She was faced away from him, but he could see her visibly relax as she let out a quiet contented sigh. In the darkness the corners of Toby's mouth turned up. Despite all that had happened in the last 48 hours, despite having, regretfully, taken back his proposal she still wanted to sleep beside him, and in truth his night's slumber was not as resting as it would be now, with her return to his bed. He desperately wanted to reach out and touch her, pull her close, settling her into his chest like he had for months previously. He watched as she would shift and move slightly, as if she was uncomfortable being so far away too.

He felt her cautiously turn to face him, Toby quickly shut his as eyes as to avoid informing her of just how awake and aware of her presence he was. He felt her eyes on him as she reached out to run her finger across his eyebrow and along the top of his cheek, he wanted to open his eyes, how they would soften and become hooded in her weariness, but he fought against it. He heard her give another soft sigh as she crept her body ever closer to his. He could feel the tips of his finger brush against the material of her top, it felt familiar.

At the point of which she stroked her fingers over the back of his hand he could hold off no more. He slid his hand over her side and pulled their bodies together. He herd the smile in her quiet voice, "i thought there was a chance I had woken you" he kept his eyes shut and smiled,his voice cracked due to sleep. "people do tend to be woken when people come creeping into their homes. Its a primal survival instinct." She planted a gentle kiss to his collar bone, "I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep." he felt himself in the beginnings of drifting off, " 's ok. I needed you too truthfully" she nuzzled her face into the space under his jaw, her voice foggy with sleep too, "you got me Doc, you got me"

It was when she brought her cold feet up to between his thighs he jumped at the rude awakening, "jezzus Hap!" she gave a low laugh, "sorry, you should be used to it by now" he opened an eye to look down at her, that was why it felt familiar, she was wearing the Harvard t-shirt that had been mysteriously misplaced weeks previously. The sight had him tightening his hold around her, planting a kiss to her crown. "don't ever want a night without it"


	14. There will always be the fear

Happy trailed back into the apartment heavily weighted down with bags. “when I agreed to moving into a new place with that lunatic I forgot that means decorating the place.”

 

Paige trailed in behind her equally weighted down and carrying a lampshade between her teeth. Both women heaved sighs, stretching their arms and fingers from the weight of carrying such a large amount of stuff into the apartment. Paige brushed the hair from her eyes “well I did say I would help you bring things from both your apartments. But boy am I glad there are fewer steps to this one” she moved over to the window admiring the view “i really like it, bigger and more open”

 

Happy was unpacking the many bags they had hauled on“exactly, and this place is a new start for us, I wanted to start again and make this a home rather than just a place to live. So we will bring some of our old stuff. But I want new stuff, we have money to do it and do it right. I just forgot about the actual shopping element. Your sure we couldn't have done all this online?”

 

Paige turned to look at her rolling her eyes before moving to help Happy, “yes you could have done but it's better to get a proper look at things, they always look different in the pictures. Its supposed to be fun.”

 

Happy lifted her head to give her a smirk “there is nothing fun about pushy store employees and trailing round a dozen shops”

 

Paige stood back up popping her hip and placing her hands on them “then you should have sent Toby with me”

 

Happy quirked an eyebrow scoffing at the idea “you think there was a chance of me allowing Toby creative licence on the appearance of our house. I think not, Painting the walls is the most he will be allowed without supervision...though it appears even that is out of his capabilities” she had moved round to the other side of the kitchen island, bending over to come back up holding an unopened tin of paint. She wet her lips unimpressed, Paige grimaced at the prospect of what was about to be inflicted and whether it would be safer for her to high tail it out of there.

 

Happy dropped the tin on the counter with a firm calling of Toby's name to which there was no reply, both women's brows furrowed. They had left him here, paintbrushes and rollers set, yet it looked like nothing had been moved. Happy pulled out her phone, “I haven't any texts saying he was going anywhere, you?” Paige pulled out her phone checking the screen before shaking her head. _How odd_.

 

The mechanic moved to the fridge pulling out the orange juice and two glasses, she was just pushing the glass over the counter to the team liaison when she suddenly paused, staring at something. Paige was puzzled, what was she looking at? “Hap..” the mechanic's eyes locked to hers as she brought a finger to her lips. Something was wrong, the hairs on the back of Paige's neck stood to attention. Happy's gaze never dropped as she reached out to take the phone from the counter. “so how are things with Walt” Paige picked up her phone too, “err, good, I mean we are still figuring things out but it's easier to talk now that we are on the same..page” the text had come through on her phone. _**The knife block. One of them is missing.**_ Ice suddenly ran through Paige's blood. She sent back a reply _**Toby? ...Do you have a bad feeling about this?**_

 

Happy's eyes were wide and jaw tense as she gave a slow nod. Paige mouthed the words at her “ _What do we do?”_ Happy's eyes flickered to Paige's phone _**text Walt...and Cabe**_ “You know Paige, I think I want to try getting that table in here without the guy's aid, think you can give me a hand?” Paige gave a look around the room before nodding and standing from the seat she had taken, biting her lip and holding her breath nervously “yep"

 

Both made their way out of the apartment, letting out shaky breaths. Paige took Happy's hand,giving it a squeeze as the small woman bit at her bottom lip, her eyes a little damp, closing them as she gave a soft whisper of “please, not again”

 


	15. Baby on board

The entire team was gob-smacked at the news. But Happy didn't care about anyone else's reaction beside Toby's. She waited for some readable emotion to cross his face, as to how he was taking this.  
He swallowed hard before opening his mouth to a cracked voice, “pregnant, your..p-pregnant..we're ..your..” he brushed a hand through his scruff considering the words.

“that's inefficient. You and Toby have not been a relationship a sufficient amount of time as to be affirmed and ready for the responsibilities of another life. Such an occurrence is irresponsible”

She turned her gaze stiffly to her technical husband, “O'brien, if you don't shut the hell up i'll remove your head from your body” her gaze was once more returned to the floored Psychiatrist had taken a shaky step forward, his brow was creased “But..my god. Are you happy? Are you well? How far? When were you going to tell me,do you really have so little faith in me?”

She was taken aback by how hurt and sad he seemed. “yes, I think..I mean I'm still getting used to the idea..and yes, I think, I have had little nausea but I haven't been to see anyone yet...you do want this Toby? You do still want..us?” she was more than a little nervous. He took another couple steps towards her till he could reach for her hands, “yes..yes I want this. Its a little sooner than anyone could have planned,” he lifted her head back up to look at him with his pointer finger. His vice soft and tender “and i'm still hurt and pained by the fact you kept such a ridiculous secret for so long. But I love you” he took back one of his hands to rest it on her abdomen. “I love you both” he moved his hand to curl round her waist pulling her to him. He held her, enjoying just holding her despite the whirlwind of thoughts and feelings swirling around inside of him.

They eventually pulled back from one another Happy giving him a small smile in return of his, relaxing in sight of his warm, gentle,yet a little misty eyes. She had missed that look, she had been too long without it. He pushed back a piece of her hair, tucking it back behind her ear before coming to stand beside her, wrapping a secure arm around her shoulders facing everyone, “looks like were going to be parents gang, and we are to be procuring a new member. She's gonna be the new resident cutie” Happy gave him a poke in the ribs “or he, it could be a boy?” He placed a kiss on the top of her head, “nah, it's gonna be a girl, I can feel it” 

Paige stepped forward, smiling at the pair, “congratulations you two” she moved in to give them each a hug, Toby didn't miss the words she whispers in Happy's ear “you got this, your going to do great. And i'm always here, ok?” 

It was Cabe's turn next, waggling a finger at Happy “i knew there was something going on with you kid, can't wait to meet the little critter. I'll be having to up my blood pressure meds with another genius running around” 

Sly hung back a little, “i'm still very confused,” he looked to Walter “and sad...but I'm very happy, I haven't much experience with baby's but I'm sure your offspring will be great. Happy, you just have to be careful.” 

She gave the emotionally conflicted genius a smile “thank you Sylvester, I will,” she gave a look up to Toby “i'm sure i'll have no option.” The beaming father to be gave a firm not “most defiantly. No more dangerous missions for this one. You hear that 197” he gave Walt a pointed look, his eyes betraying the fury he still held towards the genius who couldn't meet Toby's eyes. 

Walt gave a look towards the stairs, “I'll be up there. Well done you two” Toby almost fell for the bite in Walters tone but with Happy's hand stopping him he bit his tongue, only muttering a “we aren't finished yet pal” in Walters direction.


	16. The way you look tonight.

He had seen Happy Quinn in many situations and found her utterly captivating but watching her in the middle of the club was another level of dazzling, the swing of her hips, how the tight shorts clung to her small hips showing off her all be it short but pearlescent, smooth legs that practically glowed under the lights of the club. He knew he was going to be unable to focus on anything else this mission but the length of Happy's small body as it moved to the pulse of the music. Her straightened hair was now cascading down to the center of her back, her makeup was far from Happy's usual natural look. Her eyes were heavily lined and smoky, a dramatic cat eye only adding to the mystery of the enigma that was Happy Quinn.

 

He couldn't stop staring, she hardly looked like herself, not a iota like the natural, radiant beauty that stood center stage in his life. The Happy Quinn he knew already woke up looking like a dream, all wild,messy hair, rosy cheeks and flushed lips.

 

That wasn't to say she wasn't still beautiful all made up, she was, she just wasn't _his_ Happy Quinn. He loved that he could pepper _her_ face with kisses the moment they walked through the door, there was always a half-assed objection but it wasn't from fear of ruining make up. He just loved her pure and simple, she was perfect just as she came to him.

 

His eyes jumped to hers as she turned to be faced in his direction, even for all the make up the look in her eyes was still the very same, dangerous and shining full of genius.

 

Her tongue flicked out, wetting her lips, She bit down on her lower lip and throwing back her head.He had seen that before. She knew exactly what she was doing, she was clearly loving every minute of being able to tease and taunt him from several feet away, knowing there wasn't a thing he could do about it. He narrowed his eyes at her as he watched a laugh shake her shoulders as she held his gaze. He now regretted the tighter skinny jeans he had agreed to wear, they were making _things-_ not just the comfort of walking, so much harder. If action was suddenly necessary to move it was going to be very embarrassing on his part. And she knew that.

 

He shifted slightly as to rest his cold beer against his crotch as conspicuously as possible beneath the booth table, trying to cool the situation taking place in his jeans. He glowered as she pressed her lips together stifling her laugh having correctly guessed just what she had done,as if it hadn't been her intention. His legs twitched as the dark hand came to rest on the exposed flesh of her waist. How had he missed that her tight tank had ridden up baring a good percentage of her midriff.

 

He had forgotten, to distracted by her to recall and keep watch of just who she was “dancing” upon. Peyton Temple.

 

She was his. He was hers. He had no reason to feel inadequate, insecure, less than the Tall, dark,handsome musician. No reason at all. The fear was choking him, what if she realized she had made the wrong choice. Temple wasn't sarcastic or a narcissist or an ex-gambler, no, he was talented and kind and humble..and safe. He was the better choice, Toby knew that...but he couldn't love her like Toby could, no one could love Happy Quinn so much as he did. No one could keep him so grounded as she did. No one could scale her walls like he did. What would he do if this changed things. She was the place he called home.

 

His chest was tight as the self doubt clutched at his lungs. His face must have conveyed the demons he was wrestling with.

 

What had happened, he was melting at the sight of her a moment ago, now his brow was furrowed and he was staring at the table intently. His lips were pressed together, what was he thinking of so darkly that the humor and laughter in his face had slid to _this_. She turned back to Peyton, “Hey, i'll be right back. Bathroom” She darted to the bathroom stall, sitting down on the lid of the toilet pulling out her phone quickly typing out a text to Toby

 

_-What's wrong? The case? Haven't seen anyone try to get near P yet?-_

 

It took a few minutes to receive a response

 

_-Nothing, all is good. Get back out here before someone takes the chance-_

 

She sighed, he was right. She let her relationship get ahead of the case. Prioritize.

 

 

She flushed the toilet and washed her hands upon exiting for appearances before heading back out onto the dance floor, grabbing back the attention of Payton from a tall, leggy blonde. She was going to be a suspect from the pissed look Happy received, she darted an eye towards Toby, he was looking away to another corner of the club, visibly gnawing at his bottom lip. She had never itched so much to approach another person, never truly cared enough for their troubles but with Toby now...and the expression on his face it was hard not to. She took Temples hand pulling him to the bar. “You know her?” Temple ran a hand through his hair, “Eh, she looks familiar I guess but she might be a regular?” Happy hoped Sly was listening and running her fake bronzed perfection through their many databases. “She ever approached you before?” Temple shrugged, “maybe, might have bought her a few drinks before.” Happy was trying to be patient, “was she interested in your music?”, Payton gave a chuckle “yeah, wanted to know when and where I was DJing now” That made her look up, “now? DJing _now_?” She turned in her seat to look at Toby, seeing if he was listening but found the blonde obviously had a wish to piss Happy off enough to have her pulling out the ridiculous hoops that had been inserted into Happy's lobes.

 

She had slunk into the booth with Toby, flicking the hair back off the shoulder, laughing, touching his hand as his arm rested along the back of the booth. She was woman and smart enough to know the cues of flirting even if she had never engaged in them herself. She was going to rip this bitch a new one. She had only gotten off her seat when Sly cautiously cautioned her against her next obvious actions. Why wasn't he telling her to piss off. He should be telling her no dice, he was an engaged man. If she touched that damn hat one. more. time...

 

Turns out the one who was gunning for Temple was in fact her lesser, dark haired friend. Who had sussed there was something amiss as Happy stood glaring at the blonde, clenched fists at her sides as Temple rested a hand on her shoulder. That sent the whole thing into a tail spin. Paige and Walter had guns at their necks having believed the “innocent” club owner being a long time friend of Temple's to have had no involvement with blackmailing him for his music, his club played it first, his bar was where it was written, his booze helped “lubricate” the writing process, so of course he was claiming property and when that didn't go down well..you kidnap his sister, he really wanted those songs. The man was clearly a genius in his own right. Not.

 

Thus as the shot rang out in the club everyone ducked, Toby pushing blondie under the table and trying to play civilized hero by striking up a convo with Annie and her gun. Happy Quinn had saved this mans life to many god damn times. Hauling him behind the bar as the bullet whizzed through his hat. He was never going to shut up about how the bloody hat took a bullet for him, therefore it would forever he treasured. 2 years and it was going to mysteriously disappear and be buried at the bottom of the rag bag at Happy's hand, _treasured my ass_.

 

All in all they all escaped pretty unharmed, Cabe had dislocated a shoulder as he tackled Annie, Paige had only suffered a graze at the hand of a bullet and Walt left with a black eye, a gallant effort at trying to disarm a man built like a brick shit-house she would give him that, and all that was shot of Sly was his nerves. He would recover at the hand of a calming words and a pill from the doctors bag Toby had now taken to carrying around, sick of having to improvise so much in medical emergencies, saving lives with such things as tampons and pieces of cacti was “not what he had trained for”. Having to “freeze” Cabe to save his life was the last straw apparently, so now Toby carried with him small amount of medical supplies and such things as epinephrine,Naloxone, Morphine, Lorazepam and such a basic thing as aspirin. Happy was rather glad of it having been the one on the end of the cactus fiasco, not something she ever wanted to repeat. She was a woman she had more experience with blood than any ordinary man would ever encounter, that amount and in that setting... She didn't need that ever again.

 

An odd kind of silence had settled upon the group as they returned to the garage to gather their belongings and head on home, or maybe that was from where Happy's head was at. She just wanted to be hope already, showering off the sweat and the make up and the adrenaline that was still pumping round her body with Toby. She wanted comfy Pj's and Toby's Harvard shirt. She wanted him curled around her, a constant source of comfort and warmth that she didn't now ever want to be without. She wanted it now.

 

She dozed on the way back to the apartment, sluggishly trailing up the steps and setting herself on auto-pilot as she set out to. Toby did most of the work, handing her remover soaked cotton pads, through which they went through a large pile. Reason 23 why she hated wearing such a large amount of make up- taking it off at the end of the day, the effort, the time. It wasn't worth it for her. He peeled off her clothes, washed her body as she stood huddled into him under the stream of water like a little penguin. He even shampooed twice for her, rubbing her lower back as the conditioner loosened the tangles of her hair,his fingers unwinding the knots at the base of her spine, it was aching from her being in heels so long. She hated heels of such ridiculous proportions too, it was nice to dress up, but 2 hours of dancing in them? No thanks.

 

He nudged her back to consciousness as to dry and dress, Pulling her close as they slid under the covers, he planted a kiss to her forehead, “Your happy with me right? I do make you happy, Happy?” He jumped a little as her cold hand came to rest on his chest, “What? Yes, of course you do. I love you and you love me, that's why we are getting married right?” His voice was quiet and almost to slow for him as he usually was, “yeah, I just...you aren't with me because you don't believe you could..or deserve better?” Happy propped herself up on her arm in the darkness but still finding his face, “I have the best I ever could find in you, Doc. For me, you are just right.” she leaned forward pressing her lips against hers. “but y-” she pressed her lips back to his, “shhhh, You are just right Toby. absolutely made, just for me” “not for music man there?” she hit his chest all tenderness gone, “I should have known that was what was eating your biscuits! No Toby he's not for me, 1 date and I knew he couldn't be what I needed and I couldn't give him what he wanted...I wanted it to be you Doc, then and tonight. It was supposed to be you. So quit your angsting and go to sleep, I have plans for the morning” She felt the rumble of his laugh, “we have work in the morning” She sighed sleepily, “then we'll be late”

He curled himself back around her, “that is fine by me, honey bear” There was a muffled growl from Happy, “I hate the nicknames” He chuckled kissing her neck “no you don't”

 


	17. I can never convey

“I love you.” she said it quickly and with a large exhale, as if it might explode on her tongue. He smirked, that lop sided grin that made all of Happy's defenses fall away.

 

“I know”

 

She shuffled on her feet, “and I don't say it enough”

 

He gave a small laugh but the softness in his eyes took the bite off his retort, “I know that too”

 

She shrugged her shoulders, “anyone else Doc, anyone else and this would be easy, why me? You could be with someone who spouts affection like a leaky teapot and you chose Fort Knox-” he slid his fingers to her waist, “ah, but _we_ broke into Fort Knox remember, It wasn't easy but it was pretty damn awesome once we were finally in”

 

she gave him a sour look “We almost died. twice” He gave her a little squeeze and a cheeky grin, “what's life without a little risk”

 

She slid her hand to the front of his trousers pulling him forcefully closer till they were nose to nose,“you saying it's a risk being with me”

 

brushing his lips with hers, he used his height to press his forehead against her, reminding Happy just how small she was in comparison, despite the angle he kept eye contact with her, “biggest gamble of my life. It could end at any moment should I piss you off enough”

 

She understood what he meant, that he was making a joke but she still felt it needed to be said. Taking his hand she pulled back as to be looking at him properly. “It has never been my intention to hurt you Toby, I hit you, but never to cause you any real harm you know that right?...and I made a mistake in keeping my marriage from you, and I'm sorry. I am cold and unfeeling I know,except I'm not and I love you and I want to be the kind of person who can give you what you want and make you happy, an-”

 

She was silenced with a kiss, a deep, greedy, grabby kind of kiss, the kind of kiss she would usually pull on him. She understood now why he looked so dazed after it, her head was swirling, “and..um..”

 

“I know, and _I know_ Happy, and I've forgiven you, I have my trust in you still. I saw your face when I said I no longer did, and it was a partial lie on my part. But believe me when I say any and all doubts that you are not that that have and forever _will be_ all that makes me happy, just as you are, are gone. If they were ever really there to begin with. You are perfect for me, a little distant and maybe that will change, maybe it won't but I promise it will never stop me falling love with you all over again, time after time, day after day. You will always be mine to behold so long as you let me, and even when you won't, it's never stopped me before”

 

tears prickling her eyes as he grins down at her, still jumping to wise ass to protect his pride so far as he can. His brain can't stop wanting to protect him from the rebuff he received for so long. She pulls him back down, arms wrapped around his neck, telling him to stop it, that he doesn't have to do that any more, that he is everything to her even if she can't say it. she pours it all into that one kiss.

She pulls back giving a small sniffle before opening her glassy eyes to look into his. She opens her mouth and all that exits is a whisper. “Marry me, Doc”

 

The rumbling vibration from his chest as he gives a chuckle makes her toes curl in her boots. His voice equally intimate and low. “The day is coming where I will. You only have a few things standing away in that little goal, main one being flowers and dress. Normally the woman's area in wedding planning but i'm happy to help.”

 

She gives him a gentle poke to the stomach, “You are not seeing the dress Doc! Traditions apparently mean something, and it's also unlucky.. and we need all we can get.” Holding her gaze Happy can begin to feel the odd sensation of something fluttering within her, her cheeks reddening, she watches his smile rise as he realizes her flushing embarrassment and sentimentality and superstition.

 

She buries her head in his chest “Ugh I'm really coming to regret that agreement to this big shindig, if I had my way you'd be mine already.”

 

He wraps his arms around her, “the anticipation will make it all the sweeter, I promise. You are going to smile and be happy on your wedding day Happy. You won't even have to try, you won't be able to help it, you'll be a married lady. You'll be the lady who married me, don't know who's luckier”

 

Snuggling closer and ignoring his cheeky remark she stands, inhaling the comforting sent that just is Toby. She could hold off a little longer. Patience wasn't really a specialty of hers but if what he said was to be true she could find some.

She knew he was joking and would always count himself the lucky one, but in all honesty it was she who was lucky. She meant it, he could, he wasn't so emotionally messed up that he had been incapable of ever finding someone. If it hadn't been for the gambling he would most likely never been so close to being hers. There were likely hundreds of woman who could have been his wife, but for her, and she would never admit it, but there would only ever been him. All it would have taken was for one of them to say “no” given Walters offer, and she would have never found this. Found him. The person who had her closest she had ever been to happy, and she was so close now. Just a titanium band away and she would be a Happy Curtis.

 


	18. Cutie pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble request that was sent to me on Tumblr :) 
> 
> “You’re lucky you’re cute.” Quintis.

 

Toby was stood at the front of her work bench looking rather demented, Happy looking equally so, “- I needed it for _this._ You can get another set. _”_

He threw his hands up,“Or you could have just _bought_ another and saved time, effort and _my_ speakers”, He gestured to the mangled remains of his sound system.

Happy huffed and set her hammer down heavily her wide eyes meeting his as if it were obvious,“you can’t buy what I’m making”,

He was gesturing wildly “I don’t know what _it is_ you’re making!…what are you making?”

Happy lifted the mangled pieces of wires and other added pieces from his view, tucking it away in one of her drawers, a small smile in the corner of her mouth peaking Toby’s curiosity. The smile didn’t leave even as she picked hammer back up and began resuming her work dismissing him from any further discussion or questioning, “I’ll show you when I’m finished.”

Toby sputtered, “wha..?” she was up to something,  he was desperate to press her for information but accepted it was highly unlikely he was to get any further with her.  He shook his head and stuck a hand in his pocket as he turned around and began to walk back to his desk, “It’s a good thing you’re cute ”

He had grumbled it in a sigh as he walked away,  it was however just as Happy had paused in her hammering. And of course it permeated the garage loud enough for them all to have head.

Happy’s head lifted sharply, her surprised eyes burned into his retreating back. Toby had instantly  frozen mid-step, shocked that the words had actually left his mouth. He closed his eyes slowly as he cringed, an internal “oh crap” written across his expression. He barely registered Sly’s squeak of “not good”

Not good, not good indeed, he gave a weak nervous chuckle upon realising all sound had been sucked from the air as the rest of the team had frozen in their places, all holding their breath, all waiting on the certifiable impending explosion about to radiate from Happy.

His mug of coffee was still held aloft, half way on it’s way towards his mouth. He let out a careful breath and slowly set the mug down on the nearest table.  A muscle in Toby’s  jaw twitched and his eyes flickered to Paige who looked back in unhelpful apprehension. Her eyes darting between the two, wide and full of fear. Justified fear . This might just be the day he dies. He couldn’t help his involuntary gulp as he heard the sound of her hammer being set down softly. At least it wasn’t immediately about to be launched at his head, his voice was careful as he spoke, “I didn’t mean to say that”

He turned on his heels slowly to face her, she was now stood in front of her bench, her eyes narrowed, head cocked and with  a slight purse to her dangerous lips. “oh so you mean it, you just didn’t mean to _say it_. ”

he took a step towards her seeing a way out of the hole he had begun to dig, but in true Toby fashion found himself only digging deeper “ yes, no! No! I didn’t mean to say it, no. I.. I mean I didn’t mean it, I meant that…It was stupid and I regret it…and…” He shuffled forward lowering his tone, his eyes flickering to their audience “please don’t break up with me ”

Crossing her arms and planting her feet she looked at him with a lethal curve to her mouth “fine…but say it again”

He looked only relieved but only for a second. “say it again?” She nodded slowly. He blew out a puff of air looking her, all be it confusedly, into her eyes. “ok. Hap, I didn’t mean it”

Happy rolled her eyes so hard and relaxed her posture with a groan. “Not that you idiot. The first thing!”

Toby’s eyes darted around, searching his brain for just what his wife was on about.  “ what? ”

She rolled her eyes heavily before pushing off the workbench she was leaned upon and sashaying her way towards the back of the garage. Toby turned back around to the team his palms and arms wide exasperated by his wife. Paige was biting back a smile and gave him a shrug, she didn’t know what Happy wanted either. She was just glad Toby had been left unharmed. Sly took a calming breath and smoothing his unruffled sweater began straightening the objects on his desk as if they had been displaced by the tension, at last able to relax and return to his teachings to Ralph in peace. Walter looked simply bored, not even looking Toby’s way before resuming his work. Cabe chuckled as he passed the team physician, patting him on the back as he made his way towards the small kitchen.

Toby felt he was still in the dog house, she hadn’t glanced his way since returning to her work bench and in fear of making things worse he had given her space allowing her to return to her creating, as curious and unsure as he felt to just how mad she was. She hadn’t seemed mad, but it was hard to tell right now.

 

She was quiet the ride home, not uncomfortably so. But he was fighting the urge to ask if they were ok, or just go straight to grovelling for her attention and forgiveness. Just as they neared the house he could stand it no longer “..Hap”

She parked before hopping out the cab,“come on” She had a smile to her lips and seemed to be in good spirits. Maybe she was trying to lull him into a false sense of security, Toby fumbled with his seatbelt before hurrying behind her into the house.

“Hap, I..”

She laid her keys in the bowl by the door and had shrugged off her coat and chucked it onto the back of the couch. Trailing through the house with Toby on her tail as she threw her hair into a messy bun and picking a satsuma from the fridge, turning to lean against the counter pulling the flesh from the fruit but holding her husbands apologetic gaze.

“Happy, I don’t understand why I’m getting the silent treatment or if you are even really mad-”

He was looking rather distressed, popping another segment in her mouth she cut him off “I’m not mad, I’m not hurt and I’m not avoiding you. I just needed to finish it.”

He was desperately trying to read the look on her face, she was buzzing with anticipation and anxiety. She hoped he liked it, she hoped he found it worth his stereos sacrifice. She was biting on her lip, eyes sparkling and cheek flushed. She slowly moved towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist and looking up into his face. Her voice was a low whisper, “Doc..” she loosened his grip holding his gaze but pulling slightly on his waist leading him to the couch.

She straddled his lap, covering his eyes with her petite hands, lips whispering quietly by his ear, “close your eyes”. His hands lifted to her wrists moving them to his cheeks, she was prepared to chastise and plead but she found he had indeed shut them, his lips barley moved, “why?”

she stared at him, like she often did in the middle of the night, memorising the angle of is jaw, bow of his lip and how that one crease between his brows could still be found. From the first night in such close proximity in that tent on the rooftop, she wanted to kiss it away. ”I’m going to let you see”

she softly moved from her place, pulling her creation from her bag. A deep breath and she was returning to his lap, object hidden behind her back. He felt the returning weight of her form and opened his mouth to ask, “can-”

“no.”

He couldn’t help the smile. He had a feeling he was going to like whatever she had made. Whatever it was, if it was obviously important enough to her to have taken apart his beloved speakers, so whatever it was it was worth it. This had to be something one of a kind, speakers could be replaced.

He felt her bring the object round between them and he had to fight the urge to peek. She was fiddling with some part of it. She held it up at eye level between them. “Ok”

He registered the music first, then the slow turning of metallic objects as he opened his eyes slowly.  

His mouth fell open in a small ‘O’ as he watched the mobile turn. He watched in awed silence, his brain turning. He recognised the music playing. He focused to meet Happy’s gaze through the strings,a grin breaking his face as recognition took place of the lullaby. A slowed and gentler version of ‘sweet child ‘o mine’. He gave a short laugh. She could have all the speakers she wanted. Relief flooded Happy, a grin breaking her face as she let go the breath she was holding upon seeing his reaction, “You like?”

He was focused back on the turning mobile. Fingers touching each of the glowing planets and stars that hung down. She had used those dankly lights not unlike the ones strung around their scorpion sign, lovingly put there by Megan apparently. To be fair it seemed more her style than Happy’s, but he still caught her climbing up there to fix it when they went out. 10 weeks pregnant and not having told anyone else yet, his heart had been in his throat until she had both feet firmly on the ground.

“Oh Happy, I love it, and she is going to love it too. It’s incredible” He reached to caress her cheek, “You are incredible”

she smirked and raised a teasing brow, “and _cute_ ”

He laughed, eyes shining “So cute, you both are. So very _very_ cute”

Happy lowered the mobile, switching it off from it’s moved on lullaby rendition of ‘hungry like the wolf’, “You haven’t seen her yet, still a little while to go. She could come out looking like a smacked ass”

Toby moved down his hand to rub along the side of Happy’s small bump, “Nah she’s a cutie, just like her mommy. Good thing too, I don’t give up my speakers up for just anybody. Just my favourite people, and you’ve both got top spot.”

Happy rolled her eyes but her grin took the bite from it, “You are so cheesy.”

He leaned in slowly, pressing his lips to hers, “but you love it”

She rested herself flush against him, running her nose against the slope of his neck, “yeah, I love it”

 

**(And yes apparently rock lullaby’s are a thing for babies, just search on youtube! now I’ve found it i’m rather sold on it ;P)**


End file.
